


Insatiable Hunger

by HeleSL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleSL/pseuds/HeleSL
Summary: Regina finds out she has been turned into a vampire in a curious way: by lusting for Emma's blood. Swan Mills Family fluff added to the Swan Queen development.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from and I have serious doubts about this story, but now that I've already written it, what the hell. I hope you like it and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)

Regina frowned in her sleep. The sun was sneaking between the curtains of her bedroom’s window and the clarity of the early morning was bothering her eyes. With a wave of her hand, the curtains closed and she sighed peacefully with a smile on her lips, happy to be in the dark again.

However, the sun had already awakened her from her slumber and she couldn’t fall asleep again although she still felt tired. Emma and herself had spent the day before fighting some monsters one of the nuns had summoned by mistake, and after the battle and the celebration afterwards at Granny’s, Regina had arrived to the mansion and had crashed on the bed after taking her clothes off.

She turned on the mattress and felt a pang of pain on her back and she remembered bitterly that during the battle one of the monsters had gotten to claw at her back before she had dissolved it with a fireball.

She rose ceremoniously from the bed and caught a glimpse of herself on the nearest mirror. Last night she had just gotten into bed wearing only her underwear and she frowned at herself. That and the fact she had just laid in bed without taking a look at the wound on her back was a little out of character for her but she blamed it to being tired after a day of putting up with Emma Swan and the rest of the town at the celebration.

Of course she got along with them, but although she had won a place in their parties and dinners, she still felt a little out of place in the familiar atmosphere. At the party she had just chatted with Emma, Snow and even Ruby, but the rest of the citizens seemed to be more interested to talk to anyone who wasn’t her.

She thanked it was Emma’s day for Henry and he had stayed with her at the new apartment she had rented for them and headed to the bathroom. She opened the first aid kit and mentally patted herself on the back for always keeping it full of everything she might need.

Regina washed the wound carefully, checking it on the mirror, and then spread serum over the three marks of claws as she could. She was trying to figure out how to put the bandages to cover it when the doorbell rang, startling her.

She quickly grabbed a robe she found hanging on the closet’s door and wrapped herself on it, taking her time to go down the stairs and wondering who would knock on her door at barely 7 in the morning.

When Regina opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to find Emma on her doorstep, holding up two takeaway cups of coffee. “Hey. Thought you might need it?” she asked offering one to Regina.

The Mayor nodded and smiled in gratitude before stepping aside to let her in. Emma eyed the attire of the other woman, noticing how it clung to her hips perfectly, before forcing herself to glance away. She looked up at Regina’s face and saw the question before it could even form in her throat.

“Henry’s fine. He’s having breakfast at Granny’s with David.” At Regina’s questioning quirked eyebrow, Emma sighed, “He’s in some weird phase in which he says he wants to spend more time with a man. He says David can teach him life stuff”

She marked the last words with invisible air quotes, and rolled her eyes. Regina’s lips pressed together, “I leave you with him for a few weeks and suddenly he’s saying nonsense.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, although a smile was playing in the tip of her lips, “Don’t say it.”

Regina ignored her anyways, concealing a playful smile on her own, “I’m not _implying_ anything, but he surely didn’t think that kind of stuff when he lived here full time.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but she didn’t put her heart on it. She secretly loved it. Although Regina and her now got along, were even friends, they still liked to mess with the other, the venom absent in their words unlike in their early relationship, but still bickering at each other. And Regina would never admit it out loud, but Emma knew she loved it as much as the Sheriff.

She raised her eyebrows at Regina after taking a sip from the coffee, “Did I catch you getting ready for work?”

Regina looked down and suddenly realised the light clothes that covered little of her skin, flushing slightly. “I was taking care of my back wound. Actually, would you care to lend me a hand? I’m afraid I can’t quite reach it.”

“Sure,” Emma nodded without hesitation. She followed Regina upstairs, really trying not to look at the way her ass swayed under the thin satin and failing miserably.

Regina guided her to the bathroom on her bedroom, and Emma observed that the clothes she had been wearing the day before were scattered on the floor next to the unmade bed. She raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to mention anything as she entered the bathroom.

“I just need help to put the bandages in place,” she explained, offering Emma said bandages. Emma left her cup of coffee on the sink and started to work the bandages to put them where she needed, but when she raised her head and saw Regina’s exposed back, they fell from her hands.

Regina had gathered her already shoulder length hair on one side of her neck and lowered her robe, only leaving in sight the area where the wound stood out in her olive skin. However, it was enough for Emma to, as clumsy as she was, drop the bandages to the floor. She quickly kneeled down to pick them up under the Mayor’s gaze from above.

Regina watched how Emma picked the bandages up and noticed the slight tremble in the other’s woman hands. She knew Emma would check her out when she thought no one was watching, and in their harmless bickering she had noticed a hint of flirt from the blonde, but she just thought it was in Emma’s nature and that it didn’t mean anything beyond that.

However, when she saw Emma’s reaction to Regina exposing her skin to her, she started to wonder if it was actually beyond that or if the Sheriff was just that clumsy. She was still wandering around those thoughts when Emma came back to her feet and cleared her throat, positioning herself behind Regina.

The Mayor waited and when she felt soft fingers brushing her skin to adjust the first bandage, she felt goosebumps in the back of her neck. Unconsciously she closed her eyes as the second bandage was placed and when the third was about to touch her skin, her stomach grumbled.

“A little hungry, are we?” Emma joked with a chuckle, making sure all three bandages were correctly put.

Regina checked it on the mirror anyways, making Emma roll her eyes at it, and shrugged her robe in place, “Well I still haven’t had breakfast and I am already late for work.”

Emma raised her hands mockingly in defence and grabbed her cup of coffee, “No need to be rude. I got the message.”

Regina suppressed a smile and pushed Emma out of her bathroom, “Glad to know your perception is still intact, or else I would have to find a new Sheriff to take your place.”

“As if you could find a better Sheriff than me.”

Regina opened the front door of her house and let Emma out, raising an eyebrow, “At least one that presents the paperwork in time. That would be an improvement from the actual Sheriff.”

Emma lingered on the porch and tilted her head forward, “I suppose you could find someone to fill the reports in time, but no one could be a better sidekick against monsters than me.”

She smiled knowingly at Regina, who rolled her eyes in response, “Don’t flatter yourself that much Sheriff. It doesn’t suit you.” It was Emma’s turn to roll her eyes and turned on her heels, waving with her hand behind her.

“Whatever.”

Regina watched her walking towards the Sheriff’s cruise with a grin on her lips and before she could get too far, she tip toed and shouted at Emma. “Don’t be late for this evening’s meeting, or I might as well find a new Sheriff.”

She didn’t wait for the car to leave her drive walk to close the door behind her. She cupped her coffee with both hands, feeling the warmth of the cup and sighed. Regina didn’t like to over think her relationship with Emma, and she was fine with that. She unexpectedly had found a friend in her and Emma had proven to be up to that position in her life. One example was to bring her coffee that morning.

She could over think the way she felt around Emma, how her smile was ever present in her face instead of the usual scowl. Or the way she felt a blush in her neck when she noticed Emma checking her out. She could over think the way she also checked Emma out, how her tight jeans gracefully framed her ass.

Regina shook her head. She was fine as they were; she didn’t need to complicate it further. They already shared a son in a fairytale family. That was enough complication. Her stomach grumbled again and decided to make pancakes to settle that sudden hunger that had surfaced before heading towards works, unaware of how just pancakes wouldn’t settle down her stomach.

* * *

 

Regina adjusted her sunglasses for the tenth time that morning. In which moment she had thought it would be a great idea to have such an open office? There were windows all around and the curtains didn’t seem to stop the brightness of the sunny day.

She thought about the previous night, trying to figure out if she had had too much drinks, but she only remembered having two glasses of wine during the whole celebration. _I guess I can’t take alcohol as I used to_ , she thought to herself. She dropped the pen on her desk and leaned back on her chair. The constant feeling of hunger wasn’t helping at all to her case.

Regina had already eaten an apple, a muffin and even a chocolate bar Henry had left on her office, besides the 3 pancakes she had devoured that morning, and it was barely noon. Yet, none of that seemed to be enough for her as her body kept craving to eat. She magically made another apple appear in her hand, against the promise she had made herself not to use magic unless it was strictly necessary.

She had just started to peel it when her intercom creaked, “Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan is here to see you.”

What would Emma want? Their meeting was due a few hours later. Still, she gave her assistant a positive and an instant later Emma Swan swayed into the office. Suddenly Regina felt her body tug, feeling even hungrier than before. This time she felt the vein in her throat pulsing, as if she had just seen the best looking burger in the world.

“Taking a break?” she asked as she observed Regina peeling the apple.

Without raising her head from her task, she smirked, “You couldn’t wait a few hours without me you had to come see me?”

Emma smiled and shook her head, “You wish.” She dropped in the chair in front of the desk and put her legs up on its glass surface. Regina raised an eyebrow at it and Emma quickly lowered them to the floor. “What’s up with the glasses anyway?”

Regina cut a slice of apple and looked up at Emma, “Don’t you have anything else to do than to come into my office to question all I do?”

“Will you stop answering my questions with another question?” Emma smiled back nonchalantly. Regina rolled her eyes as she ate the slice of apple she had just cut; she could still feel her jugular pulsing on her neck and took off the sunglasses, feeling them heavy on her face.

 “Actually I came in to discuss something with you.” Emma suddenly leaned her elbows on the desk and her brow knitted together.

“There’s this amazing invention called phones. You should try it sometime; it saves you an unnecessary walk,” Regina retorted still focused on the apple that wouldn’t quite sate her appetite.

However, Emma’s expression didn’t change as she played nervously with a pen she grabbed from the desk, “It’s about Henry actually.”

She finally got Regina’s full attention and when she looked up, she saw Emma’s blush. “I was at home…” The Mayor quirked an eyebrow as if to say ‘you should be at work’ and Emma continued, “I had forgotten some files there and I needed them to fill up the report as you repeatedly tell me to do.”

She looked pointedly at Regina, who was not bothered about the comment, and then glanced down to the pen, “I know I shouldn’t have done that. I mean it’s his private space and it’s not like I _wanted_ to invade his privacy but I couldn’t find the files and I _really_ needed to find the files. And my memory is the worst and I never remember where I put anything so I had to check everywhere. You know, maybe I had left them on his room when I came in to get a videogame or something.”

Regina blinked at Emma’s rambling and took the chance when she stopped to take a breath, “So the point is…?”

Emma cleared her throat and the Mayor watched as the blush expanded to her ears as she spoke, “I found porn on Henry’s laptop.”

Regina’s eyes opened wide and she dropped both the apple and the knife on the desk. “What?” she exclaimed, her voice squeaking.

“I brushed the mouse unintentionally and it just appeared on the screen,” Emma shrugged, feeling under Regina’s stare it somehow was her fault that their son was looking for that kind of stuff online.

For a moment none of them said anything, and Emma watched Regina’s face channelling her emotions, until she finally asked, “What kind of porn it was?”

Emma’s eyes opened wide this time and she left the pen as she stood up, “Our son is watching porn and the only thing you care about is _what_ kind of porn he’s watching?”

“I don’t know! He’s still a child,” Regina exclaimed in the same tone of Emma, standing up too.

“He’s 15 Regina. He’s not a child anymore.”

Regina put her hands in her hips, “And that’s an excuse for him to watch porn? He’s going to get wrong ideas regarding sex by watching that”

“I know, I know.” Emma passed a hand through her hair, exposing her neck, and unconsciously Regina’s eyes stared at the skin still flushed. Regina moistened her lips, suddenly drooling with the sight as she heard a drumming in her ears. She shook her head, thinking the sound of drums was her own blood in her ears as a sign of her hangover.

“I think maybe we should talk to him about it?” Emma asked, pulling Regina out of her thoughtful haze.

“Well, yes of course. The thing is what should we tell him?”

Their eyes met for a moment, trying to figure out how to bring up the conversation with him. They fell silent and Regina could hear the drumming again and suddenly she felt tired. She sat on her chair and let out a sigh.

Emma took a step forward, her brows furrowed, “Are you okay?”

Regina waved her hand, “It’s nothing.” She put her sunglasses on, now unable to bear with the direct sunlight that felt like was draining her energy.

Emma didn’t seem quite sure about it, and still looked at her with narrowed eyes, “Okay…Then maybe when I bring him to your house tonight we can, you know, discuss it with him over dinner?”

Regina, who had pressed her fingers to her temples, looked up to Emma and smirked, “Did you just self invited to dinner at my house?”

Emma shrugged, putting a hand on the pocket of her jeans with a side smile, “I thought it would be less a problem if there was food involved in the conversation?”

Feeling her empty stomach, Regina couldn’t help but agree. “I’ll make my famous lasagne then.”

“Great,” Emma chimed with a grin, always eager to eat Regina’s delicious lasagne; it really was the best she had ever tasted. She nodded again and took a step back, walking towards the door. “See you at the meeting then.”

Regina’s temples were pressing in her head and she closed her eyes as she waved the blonde goodbye. As soon as the door closed, she felt her body relax. The hunger was still there and so was the feeling of tiredness, but at least the drumming had stopped.

She grabbed the forgotten pen and tried to go through the paperwork, but for some unknown reason all she could think of was Emma’s exposed neck.

* * *

 

“Welcome to the monthly meeting.” Regina greeted all the guests that were in their seats. The meeting room was all windows, and she was fighting the wince about it. By that time of the evening, she felt like if she had been rolled over by a thousand elephants. Her body felt without energy left.

However, she flashed her best mayoral smile and introduced the first speaker. As the woman of parks and recreation stood, the windows covered with the thick blinds and the projector blinked to life.

Regina took her seat, thanking the darkness of the room, and drank from the fourth cup of coffee of the day, in an attempt to regain some of her energy but it didn’t seem to work. Still, she drowned the cup and refilled it with magic to not to interrupt the woman who was currently exposing the progress of the new cultural space for teenagers.

Her mind wandered to Henry. If he was curious about sex, why hadn’t he just asked them instead of recurring to the internet? She wondered if that’s why he wanted to spend more time with David. She thought about the advices the prince could give him and wrinkled her nose. She would bet the Charmings knew very little about sex, sticking to boring plain relations.

Her eyes landed on Emma, who was looking at the speaker, faking interest. Regina could notice she was faking because the blonde’s head was leaning on the back of her hand, her fingers absently caressing her neck. Regina found herself following the trajectory of those fingers with her eyes without being able to look away.

She shook her head and looked over at her papers, trying to listen to what Linda had to say about the parks and recreation department, but she couldn’t focus with the feeling of hunger that had returned.

 _Again?_ She thought containing a whimper. What was wrong with her? She had never felt this hungry in her life, although she had already had lunch. Twice. And what was with Emma’s skin that seemed to call for her from the other side of the table?

She pouted to herself, trying to understand what was happening when the screen of her phone lightened up. She eyed it curiously and saw Emma’s message.

_You look pale._

Her head shot up and saw Emma’s frown across the table. She grabbed the phone and slyly tipped under the table, looking up to meet Emma’s gaze.

_Says the daughter of the woman with a skin as white as snow._

Emma rolled her eyes and typed her answer that came in seconds after.

_I’m serious. Have you even eaten anything today?_

Regina almost laughed at the message. Anything? She had eaten _everything_ she could find and she still wanted more. It’s like if the food wasn’t enough for her. The drumming started again in her ears and this time she didn’t hide the annoying wince at it. It had been coming and going all day, and it was about time that hangover stopped.

Trying to focus on her phone, Regina read the text again and her chest felt warmer with the concern Emma had on her. She almost smiled but caught herself on time. Don’t complicate things, she thought raising her gaze.

It was too difficult not to do it when her eyes found Emma had put her hair up in a ponytail.

The sound of drumming grew higher and she had to close her eyes for a second to stop from growling at it. When she opened again, she typed on her phone without realizing Linda, the woman from parks and recreation had taken a seat and now it was the represent of the budget department who was talking.

_I’m fine. Thank you for the concern, but now pay attention._

She saw the smile appearing on Emma’s lips as she read and quickly answered.

_You know that’s physically impossible._

Regina bit her lips as she wrote on her phone and her finger hovered for a second before the pressing send.

_Is that the reason you entertain yourself by regarding at me?_

She left the phone on the table and tried to pay attention to the man speaking in front of the presentation, but she couldn’t almost hear him over the now accelerating drums in her ears. She figured it would be due the way her heart rate had quickened for sending that message.

It’s not something they haven’t done before; they are always teasing about it, but still Regina felt slightly nervous about it. Of course she silenced those nerves and didn’t dwell on it. She glanced at Emma by the corner of her eyes and saw her stretching her neck from side to side.

Fully staring now, Regina thought she noticed the vibrating vein in the blonde’s neck, her pulse quick and matching the drums in her head. Her own pulse, she corrected in her head. Or was it?

She moistened her lips, feeling her mouth aching from the sight. She averted her eyes, surprised at the thoughts that had passed through her head. Of course she allowed herself to fantasize a little about the town’s Sheriff, but it was just that. It was something normal, right?

However she had never had such a vivid desire to cross the room and bury her face in the crook of the perfect sculptured neck of the blonde across the table. She swallowed and clenched her hands in fists as her stomach rumbled lowly. Regina looked around to check if someone had noticed but if they had, no one made a sign about it.

The screen of her phone lightened up again and she eyed it, reading Emma’s response.

 _You seriously look pale. Not that I was staring._ She didn’t have time to write her response when another message came in. _Or maybe I was?_

When she raised her head, Emma was staring at her, no longer faking interest in the meeting, and Regina felt her chest swell. It was like a primal instinct; her body was attracted to Emma’s like a magnet but she controlled herself.  _Maybe I’m pale because you drained my energies from staring too hard._

 _You wish I had left you with energies_.

The drumming was now incessant, louder than ever, and she could swear she could feel Emma’s blood running on her veins, as her pulse quickened to match the drums in her head, and Emma’s ears turned red.

On the other side of the table Emma tried to maintain a neutral face but her insides were burning. Both from the nerves she had after sending that message and the piercing stare of brown eyes she felt on herself. When she levelled her gaze with them, she noticed in the dim light provided by the projector that they were darker than usual.

Regina didn’t made an attempt to type down an answer and just stared, getting lost in the feeling of Emma’s blood rush. She knew she was delirious, how could she feel the other woman’s pulse from across the room? And yet her eyes focused on the slight up and down of Emma’s jugular.

She licked her lips absently and her body was leaning forward in her chair, her chest pressing against the table. Her hands gripping the armrest of the chair were the only thing that stopped from lunging on the table and bite down in Emma’s neck.

The people rounding the table suddenly applauded and that seemed to startle Regina, realising where she was for the first time in a while. The blinds started to retract, revealing the sun setting somewhere on the orange sky, and Regina narrowed her eyes bothered by the light. Still she stood up and smiled to the members of the meeting, “Thank you for your presentations. I will read the files and contact you as soon as I finish them.”

She nodded and everyone stood up to leave the room. Regina noticed Emma lingering in the room and rushed outside with the rest of them. She couldn’t quite place what had happened a few moments ago, but she definitely was in no mood to talk about it with Emma.

In her office, she started to pack her things, stuffing the pile of files she would have to read thoughtfully since she hadn’t paid attention at the meeting. She stopped though when she realised the dinner she had planed with Emma. With a groan, she put on her sunglasses, although the sun was beaming its last rays, and only took them off when she entered the dark mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting this response so I really appreciate. I don't intend to write a long story out of this, I'll just go with whatever it comes to my mind. I hope you like this episode and don't forget to let me know if you did!

Regina closed the oven just as the front door swung open with a thud. She heard Henry yelling from the hall, "Hey mom!" Then, she heard him stomping his way up the stairs before the slam of his door. Several seconds later, Emma appeared in the kitchen door frame.

"Hey."

Regina instantly felt the pull of her body towards Emma as it claimed to be fed. She ignored those feelings and her hand grabbed the glass of wine that had accompanied her during the making of the dinner, "Miss Swan."

Emma knew something was odd with Regina. She knew before entering the kitchen, but when the Mayor used the formal way to address her she confirmed it. Regina still looked tired. More than that; she looked weak. Her shoulders were slouched, something she would never allow, and the grip of the glass of wine was light. Emma eyed the glass, ready for it to fall from her fingers at any moment.

Regina raised it though, offering it to Emma, "Would you like something to drink?"

Emma just nodded and watched her sauntering the room to get another glass. She poured the wine with exquisite elegance as only Regina could do before handing it to Emma. She wasn't a fan of wine, but with Regina's taste she knew she would like it before she even tasted it.

"Homework?" Regina asked pointing upstairs, referring to Henry.

Emma sighed and shrugged, "Or so he says."

Regina wrinkled her nose and took a sip of her glass while Emma mirrored her; they both needed the alcohol. The room fell silent and Regina took a deep breath to try to steady herself.

Her mind drifted to the evening meeting. She had felt so attracted to Emma that she had been seconds away from jumping over her, following an animalistic instinct. Regina eyed Emma's body while the blonde stared down at the glass, immerse in her own thoughts, and felt her mouth watering at the sight.

It had never been like that with her. Emma was very attractive, Regina could see that, _admire_ that when Emma wasn't looking, but she had never felt such a need to take her. She heard the drumming again on her ears, but she was so used to it by now she didn't quite realised it as her eyes roamed over Emma's thighs.

"It was gay." Regina's head shot up and saw that Emma was still focused on the glass of wine and a deep blush on her cheeks that made Regina's heart race.

"What?" was all she could articulate.

"What Henry was watching," Emma explained finally looking up at the other woman, whose eyebrows quirked up. "He was watching gay porn."

Regina stared at Emma for a moment and couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, it doesn't surprise me."

It was Emma's turn to shot up her eyebrows, "It doesn't?" The glass of wine rolled between Regina's fingers, making Emma lower her gaze to follow the motion with her eyes.

"He always was a curious kid," Regina shrugged. "I never imagined it would take him _that_ far," she added raising her brows to make a point about the porn issue.

Emma shifted her weight and cleared her throat, looking away from Regina's fingers and focusing on her face, "And you're okay if he…you know…"

"Are you not?" Regina asked honestly surprised, not bothering to hide it. It's not like Emma's sexuality is a secret when she spends her time looking at Regina's –and sometimes Ruby's– ass. She never pictured she would have a problem with that.

Emma frantically shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, quickly clarifying, "No, no. I mean yeah, I'm okay with that. It's, you know, normal. I just thought maybe, since you were raised so strictly…"

She let the sentence flung in the air, not really knowing how to finish it. Although Regina used to follow the game with her, sometimes flirting, she just had thought it was a matter of power for Regina. She may have changed but old habits die hard, and she knew by the stories she had heard Regina was well known for using her sensuality to gain power.

For some reason, when Regina spoke, her voice seemed to drop an octave, sounding almost like a secret whisper no one but Emma was supposed to hear, "The way I was educated doesn't have influence whatsoever in whom I take to bed."

Emma gulped, not expecting the hidden revelation. She didn't know why Regina was acting the way she was, but she couldn't complain as she felt her heartbeat racing at the thought of Regina in bed with another woman.

The gulp didn't go unnoticed by Regina, who wickedly smirked. It felt like the old times, and she pulled her shoulders back, making her presence more intimidating. This time she was sure she could feel Emma's beating in her own skin, crawling and calling to her with a rhythmic sound. She imagined the Sheriff's blood rushing wildly in her veins, leaving a trace on the usually pale cheeks of the blonde, and licked her lips.

Her eyes turned a slight shade darker as she took a step forward absently, her eyes glued to Emma's throat. The Sheriff gulped again at Regina's sudden change and the Mayor's mouth watered when the motion sent vibrations down her throat, the veins standing up more now. Her lips parted ever so slightly and let out a sigh that almost brushed Emma's face due to the closeness of Regina.

Emma didn't know what to do. She watched how Regina stepped closer towards her and asked to herself for the third time that evening what was happening to the other woman. She seemed like the old Regina, the one that liked power, and she wondered if something had happened that had made her go back to the darkness. If she had been tempted and had succumbed to it.

She couldn't deny it. Her body responded to Regina without her consent, feeling attracted to Regina's body. She had thought about that exact moment more times than she could count, but she knew better and kept them inside, knowing with Regina she would never stand a chance. Besides the fact that until a few second ago she thought Regina's interest only rested in boys, their relationship didn't go beyond a friendship. A friendship with casual flirting and teasing. Regina wouldn't let it get complicated, especially for Henry.

She never thought she would actually find herself in one of her own fantasies. In Regina's kitchen, watching how the other woman licked her lips and stepped into her personal space with actual lust in her eyes. Lust and hunger.

They were two steps away. Emma could just close the distance and do the thing she desired to do, but Regina had started that and she had to finish it before she regretted it and everything got very _very_ complicated between them. Not like it already wasn't with Regina looking at Emma like if she was an ice cream in a really hot day.

Just one step now. Emma's chest swelled under Regina's stare. The Mayor's legs were moving on their own accord, while her mind only thought about the taste of Emma's blood. She no longer questioned it; she was just filled with need and that blinded any rational thought she could have. Her tongue darted out to lick her teeth and Emma's breath hitched; had Regina's fangs always been that long?

Suddenly the oven's alarm rang and Regina's conscious seemed to return. The blackness of her eyes dissipated as quickly as it had appeared and looked around as if she didn't know how she had gotten there. Her eyes met Emma's questioning green orbs and before she could actually ask, Regina turned to retrieve the lasagne, clearing her throat.

Regina opened the oven and checked it was ready. Without turning, afraid to give away the intense blush on her cheeks, she grabbed the oven mitt and started to pull out the lasagne. "Could you start putting up the table please? I will just finish this in a moment."

Emma stared at her for what she felt like an eternity before nodding, "Sure." She pulled out the plates from the cupboards she knew they were in, some glasses and left the kitchen. It was only then when Regina let out the air she had been holding. What the hell had she been thinking?

She had been just a breath away from jumping on Emma. From _biting_ her. She had relished in the sudden hunger for blood she had felt and had ignored everything else that wasn't Emma's pulse.

She halted the seasoning of the lasagne. She had been about to actually _bite_ Emma and _taste_ her blood. And that thought made her mouth water. She knew the symptoms. Her eyes more sensitive to the light that usual. The incessant hunger. Of course no matter what she ate, nothing would really satiate her, because her body wasn't craving for food.

Her body was craving for blood.

The drumming in her ears; it all made sense now. It wasn't her own pulse. It was Emma's pulse she could hear. She had been so lack of energy all day because she hadn't _fed_. Regina gasped at her own realization.

However there was still something that still escaped her grip. She had been around people all day, including her assistant, everyone in the meeting and even people on the street. Then why her did body only respond that way in Emma's presence? Why the hunger only grew when the Sheriff was around?

Emma's head peaked on the door, "Regina?"

The Mayor stiffened her back and resumed the seasoning as if nothing had happened, "Coming." She finished it and left the kitchen behind, finding Emma and Henry already sitting on the table. She stopped for a second.

Regina had been in that place before. Emma had been over for dinner more often the more their friendship grew, and they always took the same spots: to each side of Regina. It had never bothered her; why would it?

As soon as she placed the lasagne on the centre of the trio, she could feel it. She could feel Emma's pulse; it was calm. When she took a seat, Henry launched forward to get his piece of lasagne. Regina was too out of energy to tell him to behave, and let him take a big spoonful of the meal.

Emma was next, taking a big piece but not as big as their son's, although she wanted to but she had to leave something for Regina. When she finished, she handed Regina the spoon and she accepted it, forcing a smile. She didn't miss the frown in Emma's features, sensing something was going on with her, and Regina could feel the blonde's pulse accelerating a little, due to the concern she assumed.

It's not like it would actually do something to settle Regina's rumbling stomach, but she ate it anyways, listening to Henry and Emma talking about the latest news of Storybrooke's High School. Her mind was going through so many things she didn't realise they were now talking to her.

"Mom?" Henry called, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm yes?" she answered, clearly out of the conversation.

"I said if you want more of the lasagne."

Regina stared down at the almost empty bowl in front of her and felt two pairs of eyes burning into her skin. She shook her head slightly and her lips drew a tired smile, "You can have it, sweetheart."

Without waiting any longer, Henry took the last piece of lasagne, happy to have it while Emma still stared at Regina, who was finishing her meal. She really didn't know what happened with that woman, but she needed to come back from wherever her mind was. Emma needed her to confront Henry; she couldn't do it alone.

Under the table, she kicked Regina's leg softly but the Mayor didn't move. She looked like she hadn't even noticed. Emma kicked her again, harder this time, and finally Regina looked up, a scowl adorning her face. Emma nodded at Henry and raised an eyebrow, and Regina suddenly remembered the nature of this particular dinner.

"Right," she mumbled under her breath and nodded to Emma, who turned towards Henry.

"So is there going to be prom this year?" she asked casually, cutting a piece of delicious lasagne.

Henry nodded, his mouth full, and waited to swallow before answering, "Yeah but it's going to be later than usual because we still haven't started to organize it."

Emma looked over at Regina and shrugged helplessly. She didn't even know how to bring up the issue and she was just blindly trying to direct the conversation where she wanted.

Regina rolled her eyes and left the fork on the plate before turning to Henry, "We know you've been watching porn."

Emma and Henry adopted the same shocked expression, looking at Regina with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. Henry stopped the fork midway to his mouth and his face started to turn red as well as his ears.

Regina looked at Emma and before she did, she already knew she would be just as red her son. After all, she could tell exactly how fast was her blood rushing in her body and were it was concentrated. Right now, it was in Emma's face. She ignored the urge of her new discovered condition and raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

Emma seemed to regain her posture and cleared her throat, looking at Henry, "Yeah, I was just looking for some files and I accidentally touched your laptop. Its screen came to life and I saw…well, you know what I saw."

Henry was speechless. The embarrassment he felt was too much for him to find the right words to say and he wished the earth would swallow him right there to avoid the conversation. It was the perfect moment for some monster to threaten the town so he had an excuse to leave. But as much as he wished, the room remained quiet, just as the town.

It was Regina who eventually broke the silence. "Henry you've always been a rather curious child, but that is not the way to learn about that kind of stuff."

Henry finally found the words and mumbled as he covered his face, "Oh my god stop."

Emma picked up Regina's pace, "If you have any doubt you can come to us. Or David if that's what you prefer."

Regina nodded in agreement, although she still wasn't fond of the idea of David giving her son sex advices. "You're…You're growing up and it's normal to want to know about sex. However, pornography is not the way. The only thing you can learn from there is how to abuse a girl."

"Or a boy," Emma added, making it clear what she had seen. She eyed Regina by the corner of her eyes. How did Regina know the only thing one can learn from porn? Experience?

"This can't be happening," Henry mumbled, the embarrassment still present in his whole body.

"We need to talk about it, Henry," Emma pressed and suddenly the teenager uncovered his face and threw his hands in the air.

"Please stop. It was a mistake. Yes, I was curious but it was one time okay? I won't do it again," he said, his words hurried.

"You can do it if that's what you want," Regina said, grimacing as if she had just tasted a lemon. "We only want to make sure you don't get an unrealistic idea of sex out of it."

He rolled his eyes, not believing he was actually having this talk. "I _know_ how it works okay?"

"Then what were you curious about?" Emma asked.

Henry's face was already blushed, and Regina didn't think it could get redder until it actually did. He sunk in his chair and crossed his arms, turning his face so he wasn't looking at them when he spoke lowly.

"I didn't know how it worked like _that._ "

The three of them were embarrassed at this point. Talking about sex with a teenager was embarrassing enough for them, and Emma decided she would never have another child to not to have to go through this again.

"Henry, it's okay to feel curious about men, okay?" Regina calmed him. Emma was surprised by the softness of her tone. "But there are other places to learn about that rather than internet porn."

"Where? It's not like I can ask anyone. I haven't seen a lot of gay princes or princesses around here," he exclaimed exasperated.

Emma's heart leapt, remembering Regina's previous revelation on the kitchen. The Mayor felt the change in Emma but her face remained still, focusing on Henry.

"You're right. Living in Storybrooke is hard enough for an adult, but I can't imagine how it must be for a teenager with their hormones going crazy. I will talk to the educational department to set up sexual education in the high school. Including all sexualities," she added looking at Henry with a reassuring smile.

He stared at her, a small grin fighting his way out, and mumbled, "Thanks. Now can I go to my room?"

"Aren't you going to finish the lasagne?" Emma asked surprised that her son missed the opportunity to eat an extra portion of food.

"I really don't feel like eating anymore," he said rolling his eyes, and it reminded Emma so much to Regina that she doubted who really his birth mother was.

He stood up and grabbed the plates, taking them to the kitchen before disappearing upstairs, relieved to have escaped the dining room. Emma sighed and leaned back on the chair, "Phew. That was better than I expected."

Regina blinked at her, "What did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe some yelling and denial," she shrugged, suddenly feeling small under the intense brown eyes.

Regina stood up, picking up the rest of the plates to take them to the kitchen, "Luckily I raised Henry well enough to avoid that." She headed towards the kitchen and enjoyed the moment of peace away from Emma. During the whole dinner she had been gathering all her strength to control herself, sensing every pulse on Emma's body and yearning to taste her.

However, the moment didn't last too long. Emma followed her into the kitchen and Regina's body tensed, feeling attracted to her immediately. She walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Emma approached her, "Let me help you."

"It's okay, Emma. I got this," Regina rejected, knowing she couldn't stand Emma being too close to her.

Stubborn as she is, Emma ignored her and grabbed a plate, drying it with a cloth she found nearby. Regina knew she couldn't tell her out of it, so she decided to step aside and put some distance between them.

They washed the dishes in perfect coordination, washing then drying in silence, until when they where finishing and Emma finally said what she had been holding for a while. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting…" she paused, trying to find a word. "Weird today," she finished.

"I'm fine," Regina repeated almost automatically. She just really wanted Emma to leave as soon as possible so she could magically conjurate a glass of blood. Maybe two. She dried her hands and then Emma leaned on the counter next to her, a burrow crossing her forehead.

Definitely she would need more than two glasses to satiate herself.

"I don't believe you," Emma insisted stubbornly. Regina rolled her eyes and walked outside the kitchen. She really needed Emma gone, or at least three steps away from her, or else she would just give into her instincts.

She didn't know how much time she had been in need of blood, but it had been at least a day and Regina didn't know if she could hold back any longer near Emma's promising blood. Everything in her body was screaming to get a taste, but she remained rational. At least while she could.

Emma followed her steps and into the office, where Regina was pouring whiskey into a tumbler; she needed something stronger than apple cider. Emma noticed she only prepared one and watched Regina's rigid back as she seemed to be more interested in her chimney than in her guest.

"C'mon Regina. You were absent during dinner and I had to pull you out of your thoughts to talk to Henry. It's like if you had forgotten, and you wouldn't forget something like that."

Regina took a sip from the glass and wished the warm liquid was enough to settle down her hunger. She _felt_ Emma walking closer instead of hearing her steps. She felt her pulse growing louder with every step. Maybe just one bite; it wouldn't hurt. Maybe she could even make Emma forget about it with her magic. It would just be a drop. A delicious, exquisite drop.

"Miss Swan, I repeat I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired but nothing out of the ordinary. Now if you'd like, I would like to get some rest," she said, taking every ounce of self control to not turn.

She was being cold towards Emma, and she knew it wasn't fair; it wasn't the blonde's fault that she had such an irresistible blood after all. But she knew that was the only thing that would make Emma stop in her tracks and indeed she did.

Regina let out a breath in relief, feeling her still five steps away from her. It was driving her crazy, to the point the only thing she could hear was the incessant rhythm on Emma's veins. She knew she couldn't turn or her body would stop listening to her and attack Emma, so she kept still. Her grip on the glass tightened and waited in silence for the other woman to make a move. Preferably to leave.

However, tonight luck wasn't on her side.

"Regina…," Emma insisted and the Mayor slammed down the glass on the shelf above the chimney, interrupting her.

"Emma, please," she almost begged. She gripped the tumbler tighter and she was sure she heard a soft crack on the glass as she closed her eyes. The pull was too strong and Regina was so close to take Emma. So _so_ close. Her mouth ached and as her tongue swept her teeth, she felt her fangs growing slightly sharper than usual.

Finally, Emma sighed behind her, "Okay, but I hope you know you can trust me." She stared at Regina's back one more time and waited for her to turn but she only noticed the other woman's posture getting more rigid and sighed again before leaving the house.

It wasn't until Emma's car was rolling down the street away from the mansion when Regina opened her eyes and felt her body relax a little. She looked down at the glass in her hand and watched how the alcohol turned dark red, the glass filling with sticky liquid. She drowned it in one gulp and the repeated the process until she felt her stomach settle down for the first time that day.

Regina left the glass of the shelf and closed her eyes. What was she going to do now? She could pretend for a while but someone would eventually notice something was wrong with her and she couldn't avoid the questions forever. Especially from Emma. The Sheriff may have backed down for the night, but she was sure it wasn't over. Not after Regina had practically thrown herself on top of Emma licking her lips like a lioness ready to devour its pray.

Regina smiled at the tumbler. The position of Sheriff really suited Emma; she didn't back down when she had suspicion of something. The smile turned bitter when she thought about the way her body reacted to Emma's presence and as she made her way to the bed, she made a silent pray for it to be a one time thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sipped from her mug while staring absently at the bowl turning inside the microwave. After one cup of coffee she still needed to wake up, she refilled her mug with blood, enjoying its taste before Henry came down the stairs. It wasn't actual blood from an actual person; it was an artificial creation, but it still served its purpose as Regina felt with more energy than the previous day.

Henry appeared in the door just as the microwave chimed. He grabbed the bowl of milk from inside and poured the cereals, not waiting for another second to eat a spoonful of it.

"Take it easy. You're going to choke," Regina reprimanded him.

"I'm going to be late," he explained with his mouth still full. He hadn't brushed his hair and it fell loosely over his eyes. Regina made a mental note to make an appointment at the hairdresser before he couldn't see anything beyond his hair.

"If you hadn't stayed up so late last night, you could've gotten up earlier and you could've had breakfast calmly."

Henry rolled his eyes as he finished his breakfast, throwing the bowl in the sink. He grabbed his bag pack and leaned to kiss Regina on the cheek; he was taller than her without her heels, so she had to tilt her head. "I'll wash that I promise," he shouted back as he rushed towards the door.

Regina finished her own breakfast and washed the dishes, knowing Henry wouldn't do it himself when he got back after school. She had talked to him many times about it but his mind was always somewhere else and he forgot every time.

The sun was coming out somewhere outside her house and Regina walked to the front door, where she slipped into her high heels and grabbed her coat from the hanger. Fully satisfied now, the light would bother her less than the previous day, but she still made sure to get her sunglasses before leaving her big house.

* * *

"Madame Mayor?" Regina jumped when her assistant spoke in her office. She had been so focused on her work she hadn't heard him going in, but now he was leaning on one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Regina glanced at the clock and realised it was already afternoon and his shift had finished. Due to the darkness in her office thanks to the new curtains and how focused she had gotten so into her work, she hadn't realised the time. She turned back at him and smiled, shaking her head slightly, "No, thank you Eric. You may leave for the day."

He nodded, happy to hear those words. However he didn't leave quite yet. "Before I go, it's my job to inform you Emma is waiting outside. She brings a takeaway bag with her," he added raising his eyebrows.

She hadn't last a full day to come back in the race, Regina thought. She waved her hand at him as her eyes resumed reading the papers in her hand, "Let her in before you leave."

With another nod, he turned to the door and left the office. Regina took a deep breath and held it in. She had fed that morning; there was no reason for another scene like at her kitchen or the meeting room.

When Emma opened the door, Regina breathed in her scent and knew she had been wrong. There was something about Emma's blood that made her so appealing. Even more than before.

"Hey. I brought lunch" Emma stopped in front of her desk, smiling as if they did that everyday. To be fair, they had done it before; Emma would get her something to eat and bring it to her to have lunch at the office. But this time Regina knew the woman was on a mission.

Emma looked down at the desk, which was full of reports scattered around the surface and held the bag looking at Regina. The Mayor suddenly snapped out of her thoughtful haze and tried to clear the desk of papers, "Sure, thanks."

Now that it was clear, Emma started to unpack the meal. She handed Regina a salad, and when the Mayor lifted the lid, she noticed with no surprise it was her favourite. Emma had learned Regina's favourite salad, coffee, breakfast and dinner order at Granny's and she always used it to get her food.

Although it was no use for Regina anymore, she still dug her fork into the salad and ate it while Emma sat across her desk and took a bite of her sandwich. Regina rolled her eyes and the Sheriff's childlike taste, but didn't say anything, aware that Emma already knew her thoughts about that.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked chewing her meal. There was a shadow of a frown on her forehead.

"He's fine," Regina shrugged. "Acting like the teenager he is. I could hear him last night playing videogames and this morning he almost didn't get in time for school."

Emma smiled proudly but quickly changed it under Regina's gaze, "I bet you already argued with him about it."

"I tried," Regina admitted. "But his mind is somewhere else and he doesn't even seem to realise."

"Well, I bet he has a lot going on," Emma quietly said, letting the unsaid matter hanging in the air. Regina nodded in agreement and they felt silence until Emma finished her sandwich and started to eat the fries she had ordered. "So about that report you send me yesterday. I don't really get why I have to do it since the case it's filed in the data base and you can check it any time you want on your laptop."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, smiling knowingly, "Are you really here about the report?"

Emma smiled at her not so subtleness and shrugged, offering Regina the fries, "Will you tell me if I ask you directly?"

Accepting one single fry, Regina tasted its delicious flavour. Food may not serve her as it should, but nothing stopped her from enjoying it anyways. She rolled her eyes and although she could hear the other woman's pulse ever so present, she answered, "There's nothing to tell, Emma."

"You know that I can _always_ tell when you're lying, right?"

Regina paused for a moment and she considered telling Emma. She trusted her and she could use some help. There wasn't any reason to not to tell her. Except for the fact that Regina was fighting to suppress the urge to bite Emma.

"Emma I can't," Regina said quietly, leaving the salad on her desk, barely half eaten. The Sheriff noticed that and her burrow furrowed.

"So there _is_ something to tell."

Regina felt Emma's pulse heavy, like if her heart had skipped a beat. She had had her blood that morning and it should be enough, but suddenly the Mayor felt hungry again. She whined to herself; she was so not ready for that again. She didn't know how long she could hold it together.

"Please Emma. Everything is fine, really." The few beams of the sun that snuck between the new blinds reflected on the surface of the desk and Regina felt it making her tired, and hence craving even more for blood to regain her energies.

Emma leaned in the desk, and the rays of sun caressed her curls, making it look like if they were gold. Regina's eyes landed on her and found it difficult to look away; she actually looked stunning. However the sudden sadness in green eyes brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Is it because you don't trust me? I thought…"

"No, no, it's not that," Regina rushed to explain. When Emma tilted her head, her hair fell on her shoulders, leaving her neck exposed. Regina swallowed and forced herself to look away, "I just need to sort some things out, but it is really fine."

"Every time the word 'fine' comes out of your mouth it sounds like a lie. You barely touched the salad, and you barely touched the lasagne last night." Emma's words were soft, almost like if she was talking to herself, and her eyes were resting on the salad.

Regina took a breath as she tried to stop listening to Emma's pulse. It was sick. The symptoms were starting to come back, and she started wondering again how Emma's blood tasted. And how it would feel like to bite her lip and lap at the blood that would slide over it.

She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she control her hunger for blood? Or her hunger for Emma for that matter. It was not the moment, with the Sheriff looking helplessly worried in front of her.

Against the small voice in her head that yelled her to stay where she was, Regina stood up and rose Emma to her feet, placing her hands on her shoulders. Her fingers dangerously brushed Emma's collar bone and she felt the pulse underneath the soft skin. Calling her. _Claiming_ her.

But she didn't want Emma to be hurt for something she wasn't responsible of. She looked right into her eyes, ready to tell her in the most convincible way she could that she was okay, but Emma blurted out, "Have you had naughty thoughts?"

Regina was taken aback by that question and the confusion was visible in her features. _Of course_ she had had naughty thoughts. She was having them right now, thinking about throwing Emma onto her desk and bite every inch of her body. Realization hit Emma and she flushed.

Regina's eyes fell to her cheeks, and really tried to not to lick her lips at all the blood she could feel there. But she didn't just felt it there, but further down, below her hips. Regina's ears turned red at the thought of biting Emma's thighs, just as the brown of her eyes blurred with black, excited with that idea.

"I mean doing evil stuff. Like the old times," Emma clarified after a beat.

"You think I'm switching sides?"

Emma looked at her like if she didn't know what to believe anymore, which was exactly as she felt, "I don't know. You've been acting weird and cold and distant with me all of the sudden."

Regina's eyes settled on where her thumb had started to absently draw small circles on Emma's skin. None of them had noticed; it had just happened. The skin was warm and soft, and Regina was dying to dig her teeth there.

"I'm still the one I was."

"That's a lie," Emma affirmed and Regina rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, more to stop herself from drawing close to Emma's neck than for effect.

"Oh my god, you never give up, do you?" Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

Emma smiled triumphal, knowing she had won, "Not with you."

Regina covered her face with her hands and then dropped them to the sides, in surrender, "I'm a vampire, okay? There you have it."

Emma stared at her for a moment before bursting into laugh. She laughed for a while, even grabbed her belly and doubled forward. She leaned her hand on her knee, recovering her breath, "That's the only thing you could came up with to avoid telling me the truth?"

Regina took a step forward, kind of annoyed and stared directly into her eyes, "Look at me and tell me if I'm lying."

The closeness allowed Regina to feel Emma's heart definitely skip a beat when she searched for any signs of a lie and found none. The Sheriff's smile turned into a furrow of confusion, "What?"

"You wanted the truth? That's the truth," Regina said pointing at her.

Emma laughed nervously, "Vampires don't exist."

"Check your facts, Sheriff. You've got one in front of you." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's reaction, but moments later she would prefer that to what was yet to come.

"So you're dead?"

"No, I'm not dead. Your world has created an exaggerated concept of vampires from who knows what. It works like a virus but it only means that instead of getting the nutrients from the food, vampires…I get them from blood. I am bothered by sunlight but it won't turn me into ashes. That's just plain stupid," Regina explained to a jaw dropped Emma.

The position accentuated the veins in the Sherriff's neck and Regina swallowed back a groan, tired of holding back her urge. Emma's eyes narrowed, "So the garlic, crosses, holy water, a stake…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "All made up. And a stake would kill anyone, vampire or not."

Emma nodded but remained silent, absorbing the new information, and Regina waited. The silence wore on and it drove her mad. When they were talking she could swallow the sound of Emma's pulse, and in a conversation her mind would be distracted enough to ignore the pull of her body. Now Emma was staring at the floor as if she had found out it was the most interesting thing ever.

"That explains the new curtains," she eventually said lowly. Regina nodded although Emma wasn't looking at her. "Is there anything else?"

"What do you mean anything else?" Regina frowned. Wasn't that enough?

"I don't know. Are you going to grow horns and tell me you're a motherfucking Minotaur?" Emma exclaimed and for a moment Regina staggered backwards and forgot about the lust for the Sheriff's blood, hurt by the tone of her voice. "I reached my limit with fairytales and magic. But now vampires are real to? What's next? There are just so many questions."

"Well you could try and ask." _Before you hurt me again,_ Regina thought bitterly.

Emma finally raised her gaze from the floor, but her eyes still didn't meet Regina's. They remained somewhere behind the Mayor and the usually bright green was now clouded. "Do you know since when you're a…vampire?"

Regina shrugged, surprised at herself for not asking that same question herself. She had just accepted it. "I don't really know. My routine hasn't changed very much these days and the symptoms don't take too long to appear so…" her hand moved up to her shoulder, from where she couldn't reach the wound on her back. "The monsters we fought. They must have carried the virus and got me infected when they clawed at my back."

Emma nodded and for the first time she looked at Regina. "So if it works like a virus, it has a cure, right?"

It was Regina who looked away this time, feeling tears burning in the back of her eyes. She wasn't expecting this response from Emma. She was her friend; friends didn't treat you like a monster. And like a monster is how Regina felt. Had she known sooner, she wouldn't have said anything.

"I don't know, but with the monsters gone I hardly think we could find one."

A silence followed, but this time Regina wasn't in need to control herself. She could still feel Emma's pulse, but it was low and steady, and she felt too hurt to even consider drink a drop of blood. Actually, she felt nauseous.

"Have you fed?" Emma suddenly asked. "Or eaten. I don't know how it works."

Regina knew that wasn't the question Emma really wanted to ask, but still answered a plain 'yes', expecting to be wrong. Expecting for Emma to leave it like that, to not to be thinking about what Regina thought she was thinking.

Again, she wasn't in such luck that day.

"Did you…did you bite someone?"

At least she had the decency to hesitate, Regina thought with a sneer. "No, I create it magically. No one has been hurt."

Her tone was cold, but inside she was screaming. With all she had done, she still was questioned. And by Emma no less. She would have expected anyone else to do it, but the fact that she had trusted her and that this was her response, hurt more that any wound any monster could make her.

No one said anything and none of them looked at each other, so when it became unbearable for her, Regina walked behind her desk and took a seat. "Thanks for the lunch, but I've got things to do. I would appreciate if this would stay between us," she said in her most mayoral tone, holding up a paper and pretending she was reading it.

"Regina…" Emma started, and the Mayor could already feel the apology that was coming next, but she couldn't stand it. Not now. Not when she knew she wouldn't believe it although Emma meant it. She needed time.

"You know where the door is, Miss Swan."

She reread the same sentence for the second time, not really reading it but acting as if the file was the most important thing in her life right now. She felt Emma hesitating and held the paper for her dear life. _Please go,_ she thought.

And as if Emma had read her mind, whatever she was about to say was left unsaid before she nodded and left the office. Regina could feel her still outside the door. She could picture her staring at the door, thinking about how she had acted and feeling bad about it. She didn't need to feel her pulse to know that; she just knew Emma.

But she had hurt her feelings and Regina could not forgive that easily. Not when their trust had been shattered. She left the paper down on her desk and let her head fall between her hands. If only she hadn't said anything. She was fine, she could've hidden it a little longer, but she had to say it.

Emma had been her friend for over a year. They had bonded over Henry and protecting the town. Somehow Regina had let her in; she was part of her life now and Regina couldn't think of her life without her.

She had been drowning those feelings, insisting on not letting them complicate their relationship. It was okay as it was, letting it develop naturally. But now she realised how deeply wrong she was. She wanted Emma in her life, and she knew Emma wanted it too.

Now it was too late and Emma had hurt her feelings. She had made clear what her thoughts about Regina were and that had hit the Mayor right where it hurt the most.

She needed a time away from Emma.

Regina glanced up at the door; the Sheriff's silhouette had disappeared from the shadow of the glass. However, she waited two full hours to finally start to clean her desk of files and putting them into her purse along with the rest of her belongings. She grabbed her sunglasses, even though it was already almost dark outside, and after taking a breath, she left the City Hall.

She left her purse on the passenger's seat and grabbed the steer wheel, but made no move to start the car. Regina just stared ahead. She could go home, take a bath, have dinner with Henry and, after a shot of blood, go to bed.

Instead, she texted Henry to order some food because she had still things to finish and then headed to the only place one could get a drink in Storybrooke: the Rabbit's Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the angst! Don't forget to let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Regina felt the alcohol running down her throat, leaving a burning trace. She grimaced but pointed at the waiter to pour another shot. It was no use; she wasn't getting drunk although she was now on her fifth drink. She knew her metabolism worked differently now, and that it would take a lot of more alcohol to get her drunk than the usual.

Knowing that, Regina kept drinking, sinking in the bar stool and hiding in the darkness of the bar. She tried to focus on the shots, counting them mentally to keep Emma out of her thoughts. She asked the waiter to leave the bottle and absently traced its shape with her fingers, her mind drifting to the hurt she felt.

Emma had treated like a monster.

Regina sneered; she _was_ a vampire, but she was no monster. She tried to blame it to the fantastic ideal of vampires this world had. That would explain Emma's reaction, but still that didn't erase the stiff feeling in her chest.

It had been long hours since she had drunk blood. It seemed like an eternity ago when she filled her cup with sticky red liquid that morning. She felt her insides claiming to be fed, wanting to feel the blood in her and she sighed. A condition she had been okay with, now felt like a burden.

If that had been Emma's reaction, what would anyone else be? Would they believe she was able to kill someone to drink their blood? Would they fear her? Again? Would she be isolated?

What would Henry think?

She considered telling him. It was highly probable he would be fine with it once she explained what it meant. But what if he wasn't? Would he turn his back to her? Especially with the tough moment he was going through?

Regina swallowed another shot of alcohol, her throat immune to it by now, and after setting a couple of dollars by the tumbler, she rose to her feet and left the bar feeling the same as she had when she had entered the place.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma threw the lamp against the wall of her office. What the hell had she been thinking? Regina had opened to her and she had to fucking ruin it by being an asshole.

She was a vampire, and that was kind of too much for her to take in, but there was no reason to do what she did. Emma had seen the hurt in the soft brown eyes and she had felt Regina's wall coming back up and leaving her outside. She had worked so hard to get past it and now she had just ruined it.

Emma growled to herself and kicked her chair, sending it to the other side of the room. In her defense, she had been hurt when she found out Regina had been lying to her and that she didn't trust her. "What a lame excuse, Swan," she told herself out loud.

She leaned on her desk and bit her lip. She hadn't been able to go to her place just yet. There she felt alone and the only other place she thought she could go was the station. She was alone there too, but it felt more familiar to her than her new house.

With a sigh, Emma lowered herself until she was sitting on the floor, leaning her back on her desk. She stared ahead; she really regretted how she had treated Regina. She knew the Mayor deserved better than that. Regina had had a tough life, and that had broken her, making her vulnerable to anything that broke their trust.

She had realised when Regina had asked her to go. The confusion had been pushed aside and she noticed how the other woman had walked away from her, and not just physically. She needed to tell her she was truly sorry, that she hadn't meant it and that she would help her in anything she needed.

But she knew Regina needed space.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, not bothering to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. She had pushed those feelings down so much but she was tired of it. She felt something for Regina, something beyond sharing a son and a friendship. She wanted Regina to be happy and to be her who made her happy. She wanted Regina

She _loved_ Regina.

It was too late now though, and Emma rested her head on her desk intentionally hard. She felt pain where she had hit the wooden surface but it didn't ease the pain in her chest as she thought it would. It didn't ease the anger at herself for being so stupid.

Just for that night, she left the tears come out until she ran out of it and just stayed in that position, hoping with her eyes closed she had another chance to make it right.

* * *

Regina buried her hands in the pocket of her coat as she walked down the street. She wasn't drunk but she still decided to leave the car and walk to her house. The soft breeze of the night tangled in her hair, leaving her face uncovered by it. She ducked her head, feeling small in the empty street.

As she made her way to her house, she caught a glimpse by the corner of her eyes and when she raised her head, she saw light on the Sheriff's station. It was Emma's window, Regina knew for the times she had walked past it and looked there to see if she was lucky enough to see Emma.

She glanced at the clock on her wrist and frowned; it was late, too late for Emma to still be working. Every time was too late for Emma to be doing her job, Regina thought with a smile. It turned sad when she remembered their current situation.

So if it wasn't Emma, who was it in there? Maybe the station was being robbed? Regina took a step but then halted. She should call Emma; that was her job to do. However, she couldn't bring herself to talk to her just yet, so she decided that whatever it was, she could take it.

When she entered the station, she immediately smelled Emma's scent. She hesitated, but it was normal. Emma spent there half of her day; of course she would leave a trace. Her mind was swirling over the scent and she let herself enjoy it. It was the only thing she had left of Emma.

Regina was so deep into it, she didn't realise who was in the Sheriff's office until she stepped in. Emma was lying on the floor in front of her desk, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position. Her pulse, Regina could feel, was low and calm and that confirmed she was indeed deep in her slumber.

The Mayor's eyes roamed over the room and saw the mess that was there. The lamp was broken on the floor, next to an also broken vase; the chair was thrown on a corner of the room where it didn't belong and all the content of the desk was now on the floor, including papers and pens.

Emma looked as troubled in her sleep as the office she was in. A frown crossed her face and her lips were pressed together. Regina stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

She couldn't leave her there like this; her back would hurt like hell the next day and she couldn't let the town's Sheriff be injured, she reasoned. However she really didn't want to talk to Emma. She was tired, hungry and deeply sad, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold it together if Emma woke up and tried to talk to her.

Making her appear in her house was out of the question. Regina knew Emma had a hard time appearing and it only made her real sick; that would definitely wake her up. The options were either carrying Emma to her house or leaving her there. If Emma's slumber was like Henry's she wouldn't wake up from being picked up. However, that would meant for Regina to be too close to Emma's body.

Regina covered her face with her hands. She really should've called Emma when she saw the lights on and she would've saved this situation. Letting out a long sigh, Regina finally walked over to Emma.

Her new condition made her stronger than humans, but she was weak from not having blood since that morning, so she felt her muscles tense under Emma's weight. She focused on her task and rose to her feet, finally carrying Emma.

Instantly, Regina felt the urge of her body, reacting to Emma's closeness and feeling the blood running through her veins. It was slow and steady, but it was still irresistible. Regina felt her fangs growing and clenched her teeth, holding it together for her own sake and Emma's.

Luckily, there was a car parked just outside the entrance. Unfortunately, it was Emma's bug. Regina grimaced but still opened the passenger's door and pulled Emma inside slowly to not to wake her up. She took her place in the driver's seat and softly started the car.

The ride wasn't long, but it was enough for Regina to feel even hungrier. The only thing that kept her at bay was the hurt she still felt and the rational thought of not taking advantage of Emma while she was sleeping. She parked outside and held tight the steer wheel, letting out a sigh and telling herself to focus on doing her task instead of biting Emma.

Again, she pulled the Sheriff out of the car and into her arms with a little effort and rolled her eyes at how deep her sleep was if there wasn't a magic transportation to wake her up. She thanked Emma lived on the first floor and, after magically opening her door, she entered the apartment.

The door closed behind her and they were left in the darkness. In her arms, Emma moved and curled up to Regina's chest, burying her face in the crook of her neck with a growl. Regina tensed and swallowed, feeling Emma's breath on her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

 _C'mon Regina, you can do this. Don't bite her,_ she thought to herself before rushing to what she supposed it was Emma's room. She wasn't wrong when she saw the mess of it, the clothes stacked in a pile on her chair and the unmade bed. Besides that though, the room lacked of personality; of Emma's personality. There weren't even pictures around, and Regina noticed a few boxes resting on a corner with the words 'Emma's bedroom' written on it.

She left the blonde on the bed, whose frown grew deeper as she rolled in the mattress. Regina stood by her bed, staring down at her; the motion had exposed Emma's neck and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The pulse had accelerated a little, probably due a nightmare as Emma's lips pursed together again. Regina knew she shouldn't, she knew she _mustn't_ , but her body leaned down against her own orders. It was a bite, Emma wouldn't notice; no one would notice.

Regina was so hungry; she hadn't fed all day and the sun, the argument, the alcohol and carrying Emma across town had left her out of energies. She just needed a drop to regain that energy. Only one could be enough.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her mind already thinking about how it would taste, wondering if it would be sweet or bitter. Definitely it would be better than the synthetic blood she conjured for herself. It would be tastier.

Regina's heart jumped in anticipation. She was close; she could see how her breath caressed Emma's pale skin and provoked goose bumps. Her teeth were almost there. She wouldn't bite, she would just brush her sharp fangs; it would be enough. Her teeth touched Emma's skin and suddenly Regina froze.

That was wrong.

She jumped away from Emma like if she had been burnt, her eyes wide and her chest swelling. She really had been about to taste Emma's blood while she was sleeping. What the hell was wrong with her?

Regina panicked and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. As soon as her feet touched the floor of her room, she felt to her knees, feeling too weak to even stand. She had been _so_ close to do it. She didn't even know what had made her stop, but she thanked she did or else God knows what would've happened.

She didn't stop the tears as she sobbed in the solitude of her bedroom, not feeling with energy enough to even stand and get into bed. She cried and cried with only one thing in her mind.

She actually was a monster and needed to be stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for the feeback I'm getting on this story. It's moving in a different direction than I originally thought, but keep up with me, I promise it will be worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to what you want and trust me we will get there but now it's time for some developing of feelings. Enjoy!

Emma felt the softness of the bed before she could even wake up. She sighed and stretched, her eyes still closed as she fought against her slumber. The sound of the alarm was the only noise in the room, but it didn't come from her night stand as it usually did. She felt her phone buzzing on the back pocket of her jeans.

She reached for it and turned it off, throwing the device on the bed and brushing her eyes. When she finally opened, they met the plain white ceiling of her room. She stared for a moment before realising. Sitting up in bed, she looked around frenetically. Emma remembered being at her office, crying and breaking anything her hand could reach and then she had just fallen asleep. But how had she gotten there?

Emma rushed out of bed and checked all the rooms in her house. For some reason fear crept in her body at the thought of someone taking her to bed while she was sleeping. There was a flash of memory of Emma with only 9 years old waking up in her bed after falling asleep in the couch with several bruises between her legs.

After she checked she was alone in the house, she leaned on a door and obliged herself to slow down her breaths. She counted to ten and then made her way to the kitchen to drink water and clear her mind.

She realised that someone _did_ bring her to her bed from the station, but they had left her there to sleep. It was a nice gesture, but who could be so strong to carry her all the way to her house? She was sure there hadn't been magic involved, or she would have wakened up throwing up, so someone had carried her on their arms.

Emma left the bottle on the counter. Regina would have that strength. Or would she? She had told her all she knew about vampires was exaggerated and fantastic, but she couldn't think of anyone else who had take their time to bring her home making sure she didn't wake up on the way and left before Emma could thank them.

A smile fought its way to Emma's lips. That didn't mean Regina wasn't mad, but she still cared enough for her. It wasn't all lost. Leaving the bottle back on the fridge, Emma made her way to her room.

She hadn't unpacked most of her stuff, only the things she found necessary. The excuse was she was too busy or too tired to do it, but the truth is she didn't feel like she belonged there. When she had lived with her mother, back when the curse hadn't been broken yet, she had felt comfortable and fine. But when the curse was broken, their parents found each other again and after a while it became unbearable for her.

When they announced Snow was pregnant, it was enough for Emma. It was time for her to get her own place, so she just rented one little apartment that still felt too big for her. It's not like she was used to living alone; she had been living like that a great part of her life. But she just felt weird.

She spent most of her time at the station, Regina's office, Regina's house and her parent's apartment. Emma stopped as she realised the amount of time she spent near Regina. She always found an excuse: needing help to file a report, a new monster in town, Henry, lunch, movie nights after dinner, talking nights after Henry grew too old for movie nights with his mothers.

And now she couldn't do that anymore.

She grimaced at her own reflection on the mirror, "Good job there." While she put on her clothes, Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina. She still cared so she hadn't completely lost her, but she needed to let her know she was sorry and that she had her full support.

When she laced up her boot, Emma stood and glanced at the hour. She still had time for a stop at Granny's before going back to work. Outside the morning looked peaceful and she saw her car parked in front of the door. Had Regina actually driven her car? The car she hated with all her being? The car she thought was a death trap?

As Emma entered her car, she smelled the scent of apples and smiled softly. Making her way towards Granny, she firmly decided what her next step would be. Regina might need her time, but while she took it Emma wouldn't be waiting with her arms crossed. She would gather information about vampires, _real_ vampires. She would get her facts right and she would make up for acting like an asshole.

* * *

 

Henry rolled in bed and opened one eye to glance at the clock on his night stand. He jumped from the bed as he realised the hour and fell to the floor when his legs tangled with the sheets. "Shit!" he exclaimed bolting into the bathroom.

He washed up quickly and put the uniform on. He ran outside his room but halted when he saw his mother's door closed. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer but it never came. Henry frowned and knocked again.

Every morning when he stayed at Regina's, she would wake him up. He may be 15 but no alarm clock was better and on time that his mother. That morning however, she hadn't come by his room and now he was 5 minutes away from being late. Not only she hadn't wakened him up; it looked like she wasn't even up.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. It wasn't like Regina to sleep in and if she wasn't up yet, there was something wrong. He heard some rustle inside but still there wasn't an answer. "I'm going to be late for school and you for work, mom." Silence followed and he bit his lip nervously. He pressed the doorknob, ready to go in, "Mom?"

Suddenly Regina appeared on the door, fully dressed and with a clearly fake smile on place. "I told you you shouldn't stay up on school nights."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Seriously?" He turned on his heels and ran down the stairs. Regina leaned on the wall and shouted.

"Have a nice day Henry!"

She could hear him grabbing his bagpack and keys at the front door before shouting back relunctantly, "You too mom!"

As soon as the door closed, she let herself fall to the floor. She felt more tired and weaker than ever. Regina hadn't had a second of sleep that night and she thanked Henry had been too busy to notice the shadows under her red eyes, sore from crying. She hadn't fed since the day before, and that morning when Henry's knock had snapped her back to reality she realised she was indeed late, so she waved her hand and used her magic to dress herself. Only that had consumed the little energy she had left on her body.

Regina sighed and leaned her head on the door, taking deep breaths and obliging herself to stand up. When she finally did, she went to the kitchen and, aware she was late for work, she only magically filled her cup of blood to regain energies. She took another cup and then, feeling more invigorated, she conjured a cup to go.

She had left her car at the Rabbit's Hole, so she walked to her office, cup in hand and sunglasses covering her eyes to stop the bright early light. She walked with her head high, but inside she just wanted to disappear. Last night's revelation still wandered her mind. Emma was right; she was a monster. She could control herself when she was fed, but what would happen if for whatever reason she couldn't do it? What if she lost her magic? Where would she get the blood she needed?

She walked by Granny's and her heart clenched in her chest when she felt it. Emma was inside. Her pulse was fast and she could feel it close. Regina didn't have time to react when Emma rushed outside the café putting on her red leather jacket.

Emma's wide smile faltered as she saw Regina standing in the middle of the street. She carried a cup on one hand and the Sheriff's eyes fell upon it for a second, knowing it probably wasn't coffee. She didn't stop on her way out and just nodded once at the Mayor, "Regina."

She got quickly into her car and drove off under Regina's perplexing stare. Emma had barely acknowledged her. Had she just moved on so quickly? Was a night all Emma needed to forget Regina?

The woman had _carried_ her on her arms all the way to her house. She had made sure Emma was fine although she was deeply hurt by the words she had thrown at her previously that day. And Emma only dedicated her a _nod_? Not even a 'thank you'?

For a second Regina hesitated. Maybe Emma knew what she had been about to do. Maybe she was awake when that had happened and now she was giving her the cold shoulder.

No, it wasn't possible. Regina would've felt it in her pulse last night.

So that was it. Emma had just decided to move on and Regina was still stuck, feeling stupid and afraid of herself thanks to her. Her hands gripped the cup tighter and she pursed her lips. If that's what Regina meant for Emma, if that's what she wanted, then so be it.

* * *

 

As soon as Regina closed the door behind her, she sighed with relief. It was getting dark outside, but the low light of the sunset were bothering her to no end. Since it was Henry's day to have dinner with his grandparents, she lingered at the office, finishing the paperwork she had due the next day. After walking to the Rabbit's Hole to retrieve her car, she headed home, taking an unusual way only to avoid the Sheriff's station.

She felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't had lunch; she didn't need the food and the idea of eating lunch alone suddenly felt too unbearable for her. So she avoided lunch, annoyed at the fact that she missed Emma although the blonde didn't seem to even notice her.

Regina snarled at her own reflection in the mirror of the hall. _Get it together, Regina._ _She made her point clear. Forget her._ She wished she could follow her advice.

"What are you doing?" Henry's voice came from behind and it startled Regina, making her jump in place.

She raised her hand to her chest, "Jesus Henry, you scared me to death."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, as he always did. Regina hoped he would never grow too old for that. "I owed you for this morning. I got in time by the way."

She raised an eyebrow and pointed, "But you skipped breakfast." She was about to ask him if he had anything that morning at school when she realised, "Shouldn't you be at your grandparent's?"

He started to go up the stairs and shouted over his back, "I just came by to make time. Emma told me she was still filling some reports you sent her so she would be late."

Regina frowned. She hadn't send Emma any report. In fact she had avoided having to talk to the Sheriff all day. She remembered Emma's smile leaving Granny's that morning with a broad smile on her face. The idea of Emma seeing someone crossed her mind but before she could give it further thought, Henry rushed down the stairs carrying a bag.

"Can I go out after dinner?" he suddenly blurted out with a soft blush on his cheeks. Regina noticed he looked exactly like Emma when she was embarrassed.

"Go out as in go out with your friends?" she inquired slightly surprised. He was in the age of going out with his friends but it's not like he went out very much. He spent most of his free time playing videogames or reading comic books.

He scratched the back of his head and averted her gaze, "Well a friend yeah. I met him at one of the school's talks and he got the newest Alien Invasion game."

Regina quirked an eyebrow and smiled at him, "So a special friend?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Oh my god mom, don't start. Can I go or not?"

"If your mother is okay with it, then okay." He let out a relived sigh and Regina suppressed a smile, "But use protection."

Henry's face went bright red as his eyes opened wide, "Mom!" Raising her hands, Regina no longer contained the smile, laughing softly now.

"Don't come home late, okay? You've got school tomorrow," she reminded him. He nodded and turned to leave when she suddenly called for him. Henry turned his face to look at her and she smiled.

She wanted to tell Henry, even if there was a small possibility he wouldn't like it but she wanted. They had gone through so much together. He had forgiven her after he found out she actually was the Evil Queen; she was almost sure he would be okay with her new condition.

But as she saw his face, his eyes bright in the anticipation of going out with his friend, and possibly boyfriend, and she just let it go for now. She would tell him later, but now she just raised an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She pointed at her cheek and he rolled his eyes, but walked towards her. Instead of giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, he hugged her taking her by surprise. "Thanks mom."

"What for?" she asked once he separated.

Henry smiled sheepishly but grateful, "For being okay with it." Regina cupped his cheek and returned the smile.

"Thank you for being yourself." After a beat, Henry nodded and walked to the door again. Regina walked with him, holding the door open even though the sun was streaking through the doorframe, "Have fun, sweetheart."

He waved goodbye and she watched him disappearing behind the fence. She then closed the door. The smile was still present on her face when she entered the kitchen, but it quickly faded when her stomach rumbled again. She fetched herself a glass and filled it with blood as she let her mind drifting somewhere else.

Emma had lied to Henry. She had no reports to fill, and even if she had, Regina doubted by experience she stayed working late to finish them. The thought of Emma seeing someone occurred to her again. They had stopped talking like a day ago, was she already seeing someone? Regina halted the cup halfway to her mouth.

She and Emma hadn't been dating. It's not like they had exclusivity or something like that. They were two grown up women taking care of their son and developing a friendship. Emma probably didn't even know what Regina's real feelings towards her were, and as it had seemed, the Sheriff definitely didn't reciprocate.

Regina admitted she had had a little of hope, in the back of her heart she hoped Emma felt the same. She followed her with the casual flirting, she checked Regina out and she had learnt almost everything there is to learn about the very Regina Mills with rapt interest.

But now she was seeing someone. _She might be,_ she corrected in her mind with no conviction whatsoever. She bitterly finished her cup of blood and scowled at herself for the pang of jealousy. After drinking another cup of hot red liquid, Regina felt satisfied enough and decided making dinner was no use for her.

Making her way upstairs, her hand gripped the railing. Even with the revelation of being a vampire, Regina's life had come back to being dull and lonely overnight. From work to an empty house. Henry was there but since he was growing up, they spent less time together, so for the most part she was alone. When Emma was on her life however…

Regina shook her head in front of the mirror and scowled at herself, "She called you a monster and got over you. You're lame."

In another life, her mirror would come to life, her servant ready to tell her the opposite. To tell her she was the fairest of them all, the Queen. She tried to tell that to herself but the words were lack of meaning as they bounced back to her. Letting out a sigh, she prepared a bath, ready to spend the rest of the evening relaxing in the warm water with a glass of blood.

She forbid herself to think about Emma but as Regina dipped into the warmth and closed her eyes, her mind wandered over golden locks and shinning green eyes. She reminded how clouded they had been at her office when she had revealed her secret. A lump formed in her throat; she was in love with the woman that thought she was a monster.

Regina lowered her body and when the water covered her ears, she focused on her own heartbeat. It was still there; she was still there. Not immortal, not dead. She was a vampire; she was a monster.

When her lungs started to claim for air, Regina forced it a little longer until her vision blurred and then came back to the surface, swallowing the air back into her lungs. She cried. For once life was great for her, she was doing it good; she was trying.

Why the universe always had to screw her over?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina opened the door and found Henry sleeping with half of his body dangling from the bed. She rolled her eyes and approached him before shaking his shoulder softly. "Wake up Henry."

He grunted and hid his face on the pillow as he rolled away from her, but she knew he would be on his feet in the next five minutes. She went to her room and took her time to dress up for the day. She felt tired, but at least she had had a little sleep. That and her daily blood cup would be enough for the day.

As she fetched herself a cup of coffee, Henry came down the stairs and instead of running, he brushed his still sleepy eyes as he grabbed a bowl. "Morning," he mumbled.

Regina raised her gaze from the cup and smiled as she handed him the milk, "Good morning Henry." While he prepared his breakfast, Regina finished hers and leaned over the counter. She looked outside the window and saw the morning sun making its way through the curtains, making her lips turn into a grimace; she still hadn't had her blood that morning.

When she turned she watched Henry yawn before he dug the spoon in the milk, grabbing a spoonful of cereals. She could see he was practically falling asleep as he ate, but at least that morning he was on time. "So how was dinner last night?" she asked casually.

Regina tried to convince herself it was only by habit. It wasn't related to the fact Emma had lied and she was curious about why she had done it. It wasn't related at all at the fact she just wanted to hear something from Emma since she had been suddenly shut down from the Sheriff's life. It was just mere habit.

Henry seemed to snap out of his daydream and shrugged, "It was okay. Grandpa made curry rice because he says he's 'experimenting' but grandma made grilled chicken just in case it didn't turn up well. Both meals were good though." He raised his head and chuckled, "But not as good as yours."

Regina smiled knowingly at him and tilted her head, "That's my boy."

Henry laughed softly and ate another spoonful of cereal. "Mom was kind of out of it though. Emma seemed to be thinking about something else. I mean she just let me go afterwards without a question," he commented frowning at the bowl as if it held the answer to his mother's strange behaviour.

Regina's heart leapt at only the mention of Emma. So she really had something going on. The theory of a mystery lover was gaining points, but Regina ordered herself to consider other possibilities. Then she corrected; she ordered herself to stop caring about Emma. The Sheriff had been fast to do so, so she might as well catch up.

She leaned on the kitchen counter and hid a smile behind her mug, "So how was your date?"

Henry seemed to sink into his chair as his ears died red; Regina could see the tips of them under his thick dark hair. "It wasn't a date, but it was okay."

"Just okay?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. She saw the smile creeping on his face and how he tried to conceal it.

"It was great actually. The game is so cool," he tried to direct the conversation elsewhere but Regina didn't let herself be fooled.

"So a second date is in sight?"

Henry stood up and put the bowl in the sink, and he was still giving her his back when he shrugged. However, she could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Maybe."

Regina squeezed his arm, "I'm very happy for you, Henry." He relaxed his back under her hand and started to wash the dishes in silence. Regina felt nervous as the silence wore on. It was now or never; he would spend the weekend with Emma and until Monday Regina doubted she could find a moment like this to tell him. Who knew what would be of her by then.

"Henry there's…there's something I have to tell you. Why don't you grab you bagpack and I take you to school so we can talk on the way?" she proposed in what she believed it was a casual tone of voice.

He raised an eyebrow, half curious half concerned, but nodded and went to get his bagpack as his mother had told him. Before leaving the house, Regina conjured another cup of blood to go; she was getting used to that.

When Henry joined her in the car, he didn't wait until he closed the door to ask, "So what is it?" He paused for a moment and frowned, "Does it have to do with how strange mom has been acting?"

Regina was about to assure him it wasn't related to how Emma was acting when she stopped. She actually didn't know the reasons behind the Sheriff's behaviour. "It's about me, but before I tell you I want you to keep an open mind, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes but nodded. He had a slight idea about what it could be about, but waited until she spoke. Regina took a deep breath and looked at him, "I'm a vampire."

It took Henry by surprise, not being what he expected it to be, but he just raised both his eyebrows, "A what?"

"It's not like you think it is. I drink blood, I am stronger and direct sunlight bothers me a little, but that's all. I can make myself cups of blood with magic to feed myself, so I don't need to take anyone's blood." _Except from Emma's that seems to beg me to drink it,_ she decided to leave that out from her explanation. She saw how Henry's eyes grew wide, and she didn't know if she was surprised by what he said next.

"You have super strength? Like Superman?" he asked in awe.

Regina laughed softly and shrugged, "More like Supergirl but yes, like that I suppose."

She felt the relief settle in her chest when he smiled, "So cool. And do you have like super speed too?"

"No, just strength," she shook her head. Of course Henry would be fine with it and of course he would compare it to the superheroes of his comic books. She smiled at him, still dubious, "So you're okay with it?"

"Will it change you?" he asked and she thought about it. Deep inside she was still the same; the only changes were her diet and the great appetite she had developed on Emma's blood. She thought about how her instincts had kicked in on Emma's room but she pushed aside those thoughts. There wouldn't be another situation like that anymore, and she would always keep herself fed.

"No, I'm still the same I was," she finally said. Henry smiled sweetly at her and shrugged.

"Then why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

Regina remembered his mother's reaction and her eyes turned a sad shade of brown, but she quickly recovered, not letting it throw away her moment with Henry. She reached for his hand and squeezed; she could always count on him.

After taking a breath and, swallowing the grateful tears that threatened to fall in the back of her eyes, she turned in her seat and started her car with a smile, "Let's get you to school then."

* * *

Weeks passed and Regina let herself fall into a routine. From home to work, from work to home, with Henry sometimes, others by herself to enjoy a cup of blood and relaxing baths. She had managed to avoid Emma, or more like Emma had managed to avoid her. She hadn't heard about the Sheriff, except from the brief encounters on the streets, when Emma would only nod at her and continue walking without another word.

No calls to the office, reports—still not on time— via email and no more words than needed between them. It bothered Regina to no end. She was the one who was mad, she was the one who had been offended and the one to ignore Emma, not the other way around. And it bothered Regina how much she missed Emma.

She missed her in the morning, when it went by quietly with no calls or unexpected visits from the town's Sheriff with reports she didn't understand or just to talk about Henry or themselves. She missed her at noon, when there was no knock on her door to announce Emma was there with lunch. She missed her all evenings, having dinner with Henry, a missing spot to her left.

She missed her in the dead hours of the day when she could just text her with an excuse about their son. She missed her in the days there was no monsters to fight. She missed the hours they spent discussing the different strategies. She missed saving the town with her. Now Emma was saving it on her own, doing her job as a Sheriff.

Regina had forced herself into a routine to try not to think about that, but it was inevitable. She had secretly hoped Emma interrupted her routine as she always did. Then Regina would pretend to be annoyed about it and Emma would joke about how the Mayor couldn't resist her, making her smile against her will.

It felt like ages ago to Regina, now accentuated by the fact it was time for the monthly meeting. It was only an hour away and Regina hadn't raised her gaze from her laptop in hours. Not because she was reading the resume of the last meeting—which she should be doing—but because she was so nervous about how it would develop she couldn't shake it off her head.

She was still deep in thought when the intercom creaked. "Madame Mayor, the meeting is in five minutes. Everyone is already on the room."

Regina took a sip from a cup of blood she had prepared, just in case Emma's presence provoked any reaction in her. She pressed a button with immaculate nails, "I'll be right there, Eric."

She took her time to gather everything she needed for the meeting and, putting on her sunglasses, she headed to the meeting room. She stopped in front of the door and before she could reach for the doorknob, she could feel it.

Regina groaned; what did she have to do to stop feeling that way around Emma? To stop listening to the rhythm of her pulse, to feel the blood running through her veins, to want to jump towards her even though a door still separated them. She took in three steady breaths, counting each one. _Just two hours Regina, you can do this._

She couldn't trust her own advice when she opened the door. Everyone in the room raised their heads to look at her. Everyone except the Sheriff. Emma eyed a notebook that sat in front of her; making notes frenetically. She seemed to be deep into whatever that was.

Only when Regina dropped the files a little too abruptly on the table Emma raised her gaze, startled. Their eyes met for a brief moment but Regina looked away, feeling Emma's heartbeat quicker now. "Let's begin, shall we?"

After introducing the first speaker, she took a seat and tried to focus on what he had to say, rather than on Emma's piercing stare. It's not like Regina wasn't used to it, she realised the Sheriff used to do it quite often and she usually wasn't uncomfortable under her gaze, but that day it was different. There was a soft scowl crossing Emma's brows and, when Regina allowed her gaze to fall on her for a moment, she saw she was biting her lip. Emma had averted her gaze when Regina looked at her, but as soon as her attention came back to the speaker, she felt green eyes on her.

The pulse was uneven, as if she was feeling uneasy, but Regina couldn't tell why. She eyed her phone and when the screen turned on, it revealed no new messages. Regina felt disappoint settle in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't back down. She wasn't the one who was going to talk to her; if Emma wanted to talk, to _apologise_ , then she would have to make the first step.

The meeting went without any further complication and when they finished exposing the news of Storybrooke, Regina stood as she usually did at the end of the meeting. "Thank you very much. I will read every case closely and will inform you the results. Have a good evening." She flashed a smile and nodded once, giving them the cue to leave.

She sat again, gathering all the files into the folders and as she was about to grab her sunglasses, Emma jumped next to her. "Regina," she breathed. She had rushed to get her before she left the room and the Mayor could feel it in her pulse. It was wildly fast. "Can I talk to you?"

Regina took her time to answer, finishing her task and then standing up, her sunglasses clutched tightly in her hand. When she was on her feet she finally looked up at Emma, "Do talk, Miss Swan."

Emma hesitated and looked around nervously, fidgeting with the notebook on her hand, "Maybe somewhere more private?"

Regina stared. She wanted to talk, but at the same time she was too proud to accept her in that fast. Emma was nervous, Regina could see it and feel it inside her. The tempting blood was going everywhere, her heart beating so fast the Mayor was surprised Emma was still on her feet.

She wanted to talk to Emma, to go back as they were, but she wouldn't be that easy. The words still had hurt and Regina wanted her to know. She shuffled past her, "I have a lot of things to do, so either walk with me and tell me, or go."

Emma followed her, jogging to fall into her steps, "No, wait. It's not that simple. I can't just tell you like this."

Something turned in Regina's stomach. She didn't have a good feeling about it, and Emma's incessant frown didn't help either. She kept walking in silence and the Sheriff followed her all the way to her office. They stopped at the door and Regina turned to look at her.

"I'm quite busy now, but perhaps you could drive over my house. Henry is out for the evening." Regina knew meeting at her house was risky, but she needed time to prepare for whatever the other woman had to say.

Emma smiled softly and the knot in Regina's stomach eased only to form again as she realised it. "Okay then. See you later." Regina didn't trust her own voice, so she just nodded and watched Emma turn in her heels and leave.

When the Sheriff disappeared from the hallway, she let out the air she had been holding and entered her office, closing the door behind her. However, instead of walking to her desk, she stood in the middle of the room. Not only that smile had thrown off Regina, but they way she felt Emma's rhythmic pulse flutter when she mentioned the meeting point for that evening.

Regina finally walked over to her desk and took a seat. She opened her laptop and stared at the screen, trying to read her emails but her mind would only go though the possible scenarios for later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little hiatus coming due to vacations, but I'll be back in a week with more, and trust you'll want to read what's to come! Let me know what your thoughts are :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and of course let me know what you think. I will try to keep quick updates from now on, so keep up with me :) Friendly reminder that English is not my first languages so sorry for any mistakes you may find.

Emma dried her hands on her jeans and swallowed. She pulled out her phone to check the hour; it was 6 sharp. They hadn't agreed an hour and Emma wondered again if that would be an acceptable time to show up. It was evening, but it wasn't late enough to interrupt Regina's dinner.

She had been waiting at the station, pacing around and trying to make time, but she could no longer wait and hopped on her yellow bug to drive over to Regina's house. She had been easy with the speed, trying to take her time to calm her nerves, but she still had gotten there 5 minutes later.

Emma clasped her hands together and let out two breaths, stretching her neck like if she was about to jump to the field in an important game. _It's easy. You got everything. C'mon_. She knocked hard twice, hoping it was enough for Regina to hear it.

Regina stopped her hand midway air. She had meant to get a cup, ready to get the blood glass she had been meant to have since noon, but she halted as soon as her ears caught the tantalizing beat of Emma's pulse. She waited for the knocks, but she only heard silence.

The cup forgotten, she walked to the door and looked at it with her brows knitted. She could feel her there, Emma was on her doorstep, but there was no knock or ring bell. Regina thought about just opening the door and getting that over with, but she was frozen in place, expectant to see Emma's next move.

She stared at the door as if that could make her develop x-ray powers to watch what the hell Emma was doing in her porch. There was a pause in the drumming on her ears when the knocks finally came, filling the two beats Emma's heart skipped.

Regina opened the door instantly, surprising both Emma and herself. The blonde looked up and their eyes met, the eyebrows on both faces quirked up. The corner of Emma's lips lifted, "Hey. Did I catch you just arriving home?"

It took the Mayor a moment to know what she meant. Regina had opened the door mere seconds after Emma knocked, which was awfully fast if she was supposed to be somewhere else in the house. She could blame it to vampire super speed, she thought remembering Henry, but she just shrugged, deciding to let the conversation out of vampires for the moment.

"No, I was just…" Regina let the sentence hang in the air and opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in?"

Emma nodded and entered the house with her hands inside her pockets. It seemed like forever ago when she had been in the same place a few weeks ago, holding a cup of coffee and finding Regina in a short robe covering her body.

Regina took her time to close the door, taking a deep breath to steady herself before guiding Emma towards the kitchen and the Sheriff followed without a word. Once inside, Regina went directly to the cupboard, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm—" Emma started but Regina cut her off, walking to the fridge.

"I have wine, orange juice, water and milk."

Emma took a step forwards trying to reach for her, "Regina, I —"

Regina continued as if she didn't listen. She just kept interrupting her, afraid to hear what she had to say, "I'm out of beer I'm afraid so I suppose…"

Emma grabbed the Mayor's hand, stopping her in her tracks and making her turn the attention back to her as the words got stuck in the other woman's throat at the contact of their hands, "Regina stop."

Regina could feel her pulse and was surprised when she noticed it was relaxed; Emma was calm. "Listen, I realise I was a total jerk when you told me and I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to let me in again and I get it, I pushed you away in the most stupid way I could, but I really want you to know that I'm here for you."

Regina stared down at their hands; she couldn't bring herself to look up and meet Emma's green orbs, so she just listened, feeling the other woman's pulse where they hands touched.

"I thought you wanted space after…what happened," Emma continued. "I know you close yourself in a shell and you need time, but I wasn't going to wait just sitting around. I made my research. I asked literally everyone in this town—and believe me there are more people than you think. I read books and my house is a mess now. I know it usually is a mess but now it's a different mess. Anyways, I know it's not enough to make it up for you but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here."

Emma didn't let the fact that Regina was still looking down get to her. She remained in place. Regina had started to draw absently circles in her hand, but she didn't say anything else.

The Mayor didn't know what to think. Emma hadn't been really avoiding her but giving her time because she knew her. Her heart was still wounded and cold, but it melted a little when she imagined Emma studying everything there is to study about vampires to take an effort to understand her, knowing how little concentration span she had.

The silence wore on and Emma started to get nervous. Regina felt it the instant her heartbeat grew hurried, but she remained silent, not quite trusting herself to speak just yet. She still wanted more, she needed something else to believe her. To forgiver her.

Regina looked up but not directly to her and dropped her hands, away from Emma's touch but the blonde took a step forward, "Please Regina, don't close yourself in. You don't need to be alone. I know Henry knows."

The Mayor raised her eyebrows at that but Emma was quick to assure her, "He hasn't told me but I may have looked at his browser history and either he knows or he's really into that stuff. Anyways my point is that you've got us, we're here for you. Even if you need your time and don't want to talk to me, if you need anything, I'm here. Always."

Regina's eyes finally fell on Emma's, looking for a hint of a lie, anything that told her it wasn't true, but only found honesty. A soft smile escaped her lips and she spoke, her voice low, "Thank you."

Emma's grin was way wider, happy to see the smile on the Mayor's lips, adorning her beautiful face. She suddenly remembered something and her heart quickened its pace, "I should thank you for taking me home that night. You didn't have to."

Regina saw the blush on her face and swallowed the want for the blood, keeping it at bay for the moment. She shook her head softly, "It's okay. I wouldn't want a Sheriff with a back contracture running around town. Not many people here are suitable for the position."

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I thought a month ago you were telling me you could find someone better than me?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina looked down again, a smile dancing in her lips, "Don't test me."

Emma knew Regina and she knew she still needed a little more of time to absorb the information. She could read it in her eyes, not meeting hers, and how she still kept the distance between them. She nodded getting the message and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that. I wouldn't want to keep you from having dinner. Because you know, you still can eat and stuff. I know everything." Emma tapped her temples with a finger and smiled at her, "Okay, so that uhm…I'll just leave."

Regina watched how Emma slowly walked back and this time she heard her own heartbeat pumping in her ears as she raised a hand, "Perhaps you could stay for dinner?"

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked up at Regina. She held her breath and tried to hide how happy that had made her. Letting the air out, she tried to not to get her hopes up. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

There was a pause. Regina could hear loudly Emma's blood pumping to every part of her body. She had fed that day, enough to not to be that hungry, but she still felt that pull towards the Sheriff. Her mind was a mess; she wanted Emma to stay but at the same time she knew the other woman had been right knowing she could use some time.

Before she could decide, her phone buzzed in the middle of the kitchen island. Regina glanced over to the device and as she saw Henry's name on the screen, she reached for it. She read her son asking for permission to stay over for dinner at Ben's, his new friend. Her finger hovered over the keyboard as she felt Emma's eyes on her.

She quickly typed and left the phone back where it had been. "Henry's got plans. I wouldn't mind having some company tonight, if you want of course."

She could feel Emma's answer in the way her heart leapt before she could answer with a smile, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Regina passed the tomatoes over to Emma to let her cut them into pieces as she cut the lettuce. Regina had insisted to cook, but it had fallen into deaf ears as Emma offered to help, grabbing a knife. They worked in comfortable silence, slicing and making the salad in perfect harmony. The Mayor could feel Emma's heartbeat as always, but she managed to keep in line, trying to think of something else.

When the silence grew too long for her to keep her thoughts out of Emma's blood taste, she cleared her throat, "So you've been asking? They must think you've gone mad."

Emma chuckled softly, "They did. I mean I assure them it was just curiosity but you can't go unnoticed if you keep making questions all the time."

"It's not like you couldn't be more annoying than you already were," Regina joked and Emma felt a wave of relief washing over her. She knew she still hadn't cracked Regina's wall open but there they were, joking as they used to do.

When Emma looked up to meet Regina in a smile, she kept slicing the tomatoes and didn't realise until she felt the sharp cold metal in her finger. "Damn!" she whimpered as she dropped the knife, letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Regina's heart stopped as her eyes glued to the red liquid flooding the cutting board. She knew Emma was talking but she couldn't hear it over the thrumming of the Sheriff's heartbeat. She licked her lips and her fangs grew at the sight; the blood looked so appealing.

Bright red mixed with a dark velvet texture in Emma's hand. She tried to cover it until she remembered Regina's condition and raised her head. The Mayor's eyes were dark, staring at her hand. She watched her lick her lips and Emma swallowed.

"Regina, you have fed, right?" When the other woman didn't answer, she repeated, "Regina?" But Regina only took a step forward. She was captivated by Emma's blood rush in her ears, covering her hands. She wished she could lick it from her fingers.

Suddenly, something snapped inside her and Regina realised for a second what she was doing. She looked up at Emma, expecting to find fear, but she only found a worried expression. She took a step back, fighting against the urge to get a taste from the blood. She closed her eyes tight and gripped the counter.

"Emma please go," she whispered through gritted teeth that ached with want.

"I can clean it up, Regina. It's okay. Nothing will happen," Emma assured grabbing a cloth from a drawer.

Regina's grip tightened to the point of her knuckles turning white. "No, it's too strong. I…" she shook her head making her hair block the sight. "I can't. Please. And take the cutting board and everything that has your blood on it with you."

Emma didn't know if it was for her pleading tone or the way Regina swung her body forwards and backwards trying to restrain herself, but she sighed and did as the Mayor had told her. She took everything she could see stained with her blood and threw it on a trash bag.

Before she left, she reached for Regina, but she noticed the heavy breathing of the other woman and the tears that had fallen on the counter and dropped her hand, "I'll go now, but if anything happens call me please. I'm still here no matter what."

She waited for a response but it never came, so she nodded and made her way to the door, leaving the house. Regina heard the door closing and waited a little longer to finally relax. She fell on the floor, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

No matter how Emma wanted to be in her life, how _she_ wanted Emma in her life, it would always be like that. Her blood would always feel like heaven to her body, she would always want to get a taste. Emma could get wounded while fighting anything that threatens Storybrooke and its citizens, or she could just fall on the street and scrape her knee being as clumsy as she was.

That was her life now. Feeling every little change in Emma's pulse. Noticing the velocity of her blood rush when she got too close. Going wild when she glimpsed her blood.

There was a solution to not to live like that. Regina stared at a fixed point ahead of her without really looking. They would have to live their life separately if she didn't want to hurt Emma.

She felt her chest heavy. The idea of living a life without Emma on it made her insides hurt. These past weeks she hadn't heard from her, but she knew Emma was still there somehow; she hoped she was there. She hoped there was still a chance for both of them. Now Emma had confirmed it, letting her know she was indeed there for her. There was a chance for them. Only to be taken away.

Regina sobbed alone on the kitchen floor. She was sure of two things: she loved Emma, but they couldn't be together.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina set aside another paper and signed it. It had been like that all morning. She had just fallen into automatic mode and tried to leave her mind blank, but it didn't seem to work.

Inside her head the events from the previous evening played over and over. She wished it was different; she wished she could just be with Emma. The possibility was there, but it wasn't that easy. None of them had really said it and Regina wasn't sure she could live next to Emma for the rest of her life without hurting her. That fact was killing her slowly. She was dangerous for the person she loved. How can one get though that?

Her mind was still going through that thought when her phone buzzed, bringing her out of her thoughtful haze. Emma's name was shinning bright on the screen next to the text.

**Hey.**

Regina frowned at the text, trying to figure out what it could mean. She probably wanted something; Emma wasn't really good at texting. Regina waited without answering and soon the phone buzzed again.

**Hey.**

_You already said that,_ Regina typed not quite sure about it.

**Well, you didn't answer the first time.**

_Hey_

**Thanks. Now we're talking.**

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, but a smile placed in her lips against her will. Emma could always get that from her. Before she could answer, Regina got another text.

**How are you?**

She knew she meant about the incident in the kitchen, but still played along. _Busy and you should be too. I sent you some files you should read._

By then the answer arrived almost instantly. **Killjoy. How are you with me?**

 _You really should read those files_ , Regina shot back stubbornly.

**Regina c'mon.**

Regina stared at the screen. How was she with her? How could she say it in a way it wouldn't scare Emma away again? 'Hey, I happen to be deadly thirsty when it comes to your blood but I love you so that's how I am with how'?

**Hey?**

The text startled Regina, who remembered she should answer her. _Hey._

**I hate you.**

Regina smiled at her phone, imagining a frustrated Emma at her office. _I know._

She waited for an answer but it never came. Regina guessed Emma thought it was a lost cause. On one hand, she had stopped insisting. On the other hand, Regina didn't want her to get the wrong idea. She still didn't want to hurt her, so she typed.

_I'm fine._

**Really?** Emma replied instantly.

_Yes. Are you?_

**Of course. But I owe you dinner.**

Regina frowned down at her phone. The thought of having dinner with Emma was really appealing, but it was as appealing as her blood, and she couldn't let that thirst ruin everything. She was still torn between having dinner with Emma or not when another text came in.

**I mean, sort of. Want to go out tonight?**

Regina's heart leapt as she read it. She read it again and blinked. _Are you taking me out for dinner?_

**Well I wouldn't want to slice a finger off this time.**

There was a long pause in which Regina didn't know how to answer that, and she guessed Emma knew it because she sen another text.

**That was a joke.**

_I know._

**So…tonight?**

Regina bit her lip. She really wanted to go. It was wrong and she knew she shouldn't, but if she wanted to get some distance with Emma, she may as well have a nice goodbye. They would be in public anyways, she could control herself, and she would make sure Emma didn't touch a knife. So after taking a deep breath, she wrote.

_Pick me up at 9._

**Okay. Wear something nice.**

Regina rolled her eyes. _I always wear something nice._

**Touché. See you tonight Madame Mayor.**

Leaving her phone aside, Regina stared at the papers in front of her. Had they just arranged a date? She shook her head. It wasn't a _date_ , it was just Emma feeling like she should make up for last night's diner.

As she tried to come back to work, she tried to convince herself to not to get her hopes up. After the dinner she would talk to Emma and she would tell her they should keep some distance between each other. It was a goodbye dinner, just that.

* * *

Regina threw the third dress she had tried on that evening when she heard the front door closing. "Mom I'm home," Henry shouted from downstairs. "Sorry I'm late, I was just talking to Ben and—Are you going out?"

Regina turned and saw her son standing on the door of her bedroom. She had been checking herself in the mirror, considering the fourth dress, and she hadn't heard him come in. "Yes, I am going to have dinner," she stuttered.

Henry raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the bed, looking at all the dresses that were thrown there. "Like a date? With whom?"

Regina turned again to look at the mirror and hide the blush that appeared on her face. "It's not a date. Emma and I are just going out to talk."

"You can talk and have dinner here," he commented with a side smile. He noticed how his mother nervously brushed invisible wrinkles off her dress as she tried to hide her red cheeks. They still thought of him as a child, but he wasn't anymore, and he could see what was going on.

"We had an incident yesterday with…a knife and I wouldn't want to live that again," she uttered lowly. She didn't want to tell him the whole story and hoped that was enough for him.

He didn't disappoint her when he stood behind her and their eyes met on the mirror. "Well, if you need advice, I think the purple one really suits you."

Regina smiled at him and turned, feeling tears burning behind her eyes, "When did you grow up so tall? You were just a little boy like yesterday."

"And you still treat me like one," he laughed softly, making Regina mirror him. She placed her hand on his cheek for a moment, enjoying it, before taking a deep breath and turning back to the mirror.

"So how are things going with Ben?" she asked and now it was his time to blush. She smiled at how cute he was and it reminded her of Emma.

"It's uhm…you know, okay for now. I don't want to like rush things and stuff," he mumbled with a shrug coming back to the bed.

Regina joined him, "Do you like him?"

"Yeah," Henry answered with a soft smile. Regina could see he was trying to conceal a bigger grin and flashed one of her own, nudging him on his arm.

"Then go for it."

Henry laughed and nodded, "I really should stop telling you these things. I'm supposed to be a moody teenager that doesn't share anything about his life."

Regina sighed loudly and placed her hand on her chest, "Thank god you're not."

They laughed together and then Henry stood, "I'll order a pizza for dinner." He walked to the door but before he left the room, he turned, "Mom?"

Regina, who was frowning at the purple dress, mumbled, "Yes?"

"You should go for it too."

She turned to ask him what he meant but he was already gone. She knew what he meant actually; she _hoped_ she knew. Henry was right, he was no longer a child and he knew her better than anyone. She sighed, grabbing the purple dress. If only it was as easy to follow his advice as it was to follow the dress one.

* * *

At 9 sharp the doorbell rang throughout the entire house. While Regina finished her hair, Henry opened the door, eating a slice of pizza. Emma raised her gaze and was surprised when she saw him, "Henry, hi."

He let her in and closed the door behind them, "Mom is almost ready. She likes to take her time."

Emma smiled and nodded, "I figured." She eyed his son next to her and cleared her throat. "I thought you would be out with Ben. If I had known you would be here I would have invited you."

Henry smiled knowingly. "I bet," he replied with evident sarcasm. Emma frowned at him and was ready to ask him what that was supposed to mean when they heard Regina coming down the stairs.

"How punctual, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled at her, taking in her appearance. "Can't say the same for you."

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. Emma helped her putting it on and she let her, "It was only a few seconds."

"Still beat you," Emma grinned triumphant.

Henry watched the interaction between his two mothers and rolled his eyes, turning to go back to the living room where his videogame was paused. "Have fun but be here before 10," he joked.

"If you need anything we're available in both our phones and you have your grandparent's—" Regina started to recite but Henry stopped her.

"I know Mom, now go." He waved goodbye and disappeared into the living room. Now alone, Regina looked at Emma and took her in.

"You look…" _Stunning, beautiful, breathtaking, wonderful._ "Great."

Emma smiled at her, "You look great too. Now shall we?" She pointed at the door and they left the house.

It would have been a normal interaction if only Regina wouldn't have noticed how Emma's heartbeat had increased its pace as she saw the Mayor. In another circumstance, that would have been a good sign; Emma's reaction was an encouragement for her feelings. But the shadow of her condition followed Regina wherever she went, and she was well aware of that.

Emma opened the door of her yellow bug and Regina halted, looking at her, "Are we seriously going in _that_?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned over the car, "C'mon, as if you hadn't already driven it. It's safe."

Regina hesitated but accepted it and finally got it, watching how Emma rushed to get to her door on the other side. A smile crept onto her lips. She knew this was wrong, she knew that night would be the end for them, but she still let herself for a moment believe it was really a date.

Emma had dressed up nicely, leaving her usual jeans and boots aside to wear actual pants and a blouse. She noticed she had arranged her curls more than usual and was that gloss on her lips? Her pulse was still rushed, but Regina didn't need to feel it; she could see her hands were slightly trembling on the steering wheel.

Regina leaned back on the seat and looked through the window, "Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there," Emma smiled with secrecy and Regina quirked one eyebrow.

"Such a mystery."

Emma shrugged and looked at Regina by the corner of her eye, "More like a surprise. Just sit back and enjoy; you'll like it."

Regina did what she told her and, pushing the thoughts of what that night meant back in her head, she enjoyed the moment. It was one night so she might as well took pleasure in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I hope you liked this chapter. Big things are coming ;)


	9. Chapter 9

When the waiter brought the menus, he shot a glance at the strange couple sat one in front of the other. It wasn't a secret they were friends, but it wasn't usual to see them actually having dinner at a restaurant. He handed them the menus and Regina took them, raising an eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat, he bowed his head and left them.

Regina handed Emma a menu and eyed her own. The Sheriff had brought her to a fancy restaurant in Storybrooke—probably the only one— she had never been to before.

"So you've never been here? Really?" Emma asked, reading her mind. Regina shook her head, still looking down at the display of meals offered by the restaurant and was taken aback by Emma's next comment. "Weird. Anyone would've thought you've been asked out a lot."

Blushing, Regina focused on the menu, rising it slightly to hide the red on her cheeks, and feigned indifference, "It's not like there's many people in town willing to go on a date with me."

"Their bad." Regina watched Emma shrugging and turning her attention back to the menu. She looked calm but Regina could feel the way her heart beat was rising each moment it passed.

She frowned; was Emma flirting? She knew Emma wanted to take a part in her life but was she actually implying something more? She paused, looking at the blonde's full pink lips; would she push her away if she kissed her or would she kiss back?

Regina shook her head. There was no room for that kind of questions. Soon they would be apart from each other; their relationship would be reduced to their work and their son. It was right; it was safe for Emma and for herself that way. No more dinners, no more lunches, no more spending time together.

"I've heard the stuffed eggplant is good here. It looks like you would like that," Emma said still looking at her menu.

Regina raised her gaze and suddenly forgot all she had just told herself. A strand of blonde hair was dangling forward, falling in front of Emma's face and Regina resisted the urge to put it back and tuck it behind the other woman's ear.

Emma didn't seem to notice since she didn't make a move to put it away and Regina stared. It was making her nervous. She just really wanted to tuck it behind her ear, trail her finger down Emma's desirable neck, feeling her pulse with her own hand. Then move down to her collarbone and further down to where the open blouse revealed the valley of Emma's breasts before going back up and replace her finger with her mouth, biting her where her neck and shoulder met.

The Sheriff raised her gaze and met Regina's. Emma tilted her head and was ready to ask her if she was okay when Regina nodded, "Yes, it looks good indeed. I'll get one of that."

Emma stared for a little longer, not quite convinced but in the end she nodded, letting go and turned her attention back to the menu. Regina grabbed one of the glasses on the table and magically filled it with blood, not able to wait for the wine to be delivered to their table and took a long sip.

She no longer could tell what was lust for Emma and what was lust for Emma's blood. She felt like it had all mixed up together and she just wanted her, _all_ of her.

"I think I'll have…" Emma raised her gaze from the menu and saw the glass already full with red liquid. Regina's breath halted for a moment, afraid it would somehow scare Emma away again, but the Sheriff quirked her eyebrows and smiled, "You're hungry?"

Regina smiled shyly and shrugged apologetically, "I kind of needed it."

"It's okay Regina. By all means, don't hold back." Regina sneered internally at that; if only she could 'not hold back'. "I just wished I could have my meal that fast," Emma laughed, closing the menu.

Suddenly Regina reached for her and tucked the strand of hair that had been still dangling in front of her. Their eyes met as her hand lingered on Emma's head and only when the Sheriff blushed, Regina realised what she had done.

"Sorry," she murmured sitting back. "It was making me nervous. I don't know how you can even read the menu with that in your eyes."

"I didn't mind it but thanks," was all Emma could say, still slightly flushed and shocked. Before the silence stretched, the waiter appeared on the table with a wine on his hand.

He noticed Regina's full glass and she offered the other one with a smile. He wasn't entirely sure if 'poofing' its own drink was legal but he still poured the wine in both glasses before taking their orders and leaving with the menus.

As soon as he left, Emma started to laugh and Regina tilted her head, "What is it?"

"What? C'mon, you can't tell me the face he made when he saw your glass wasn't funny. I bet he's asking his boss if he should charge you that on the bill," she continued laughing.

Regina smiled and arranged her fork, lining it up with her knife, "If only he knew what was actually in that glass."

Emma shifted in her chair and leaned forward, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Regina conceded, albeit a little nervous about what it would be.

"Does it taste good? Like I get it's magical and that stuff, but I tried artificial fries once and they tasted like shit." Emma grimaced at the memory and shook her head, looking then at Regina.

Regina swallowed and shrugged, tried to act casual, "I haven't tried actual blood from a person so it's okay for now I guess. It's not that bad; it settles the hunger."

"But being enough to settle the hunger isn't enjoying it. It's like…eating salad," Emma argument and that made Regina smile.

"Well, I like salad and I have food to enjoy the taste, so it's not that big of a deal."

Emma nodded and tilted her head again, "So you've never craved for anyone's blood?"

Regina blinked at her. What could she say? _Well yes, I've been craving to get a taste from you ever since I was transformed into a vampire so yeah._ Still, it felt wrong to lie to her, so she looked down at her glass and shrugged, "Nothing I haven't been able to control."

Emma opened her mouth but was cut off by the waiter, who arrived to serve their meal. They stared down at their plates at the same time. It was Emma who finally raised her head, "Okay, it looked better on the menu."

Regina nodded in agreement; both plates looked nothing near appealing. She grabbed the fork and pinched her meal. "Maybe it tastes better than it looks?" she said looking at Emma as she cut a piece of it.

Emma mirrored her and, at the same time, they tried it. Both their faces turned into a grimace of disgust and, while Regina forced herself to swallow it, Emma couldn't hold it anymore and spit it out on her napkin.

"I'm sorry but that was just…ew." She shivered and shook her head, "Makes me miss the pizza Henry was having."

"Even I miss it," Regina murmured and Emma sighed, leaning her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry. It was supposed to be good and now it's the second dinner I ruin."

Regina felt a pang on her chest and leaned forward, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "Emma this is not your fault. Nor was yesterday. It's okay."

Emma raised her head and smiled gratefully but it still was small. She shrugged and sat back on her chair, "It just sucks."

Sitting back too, Regina watched the woman in front of her; Emma looked genuinely sad about how the night had turned up. Regina felt slightly guilty, since the previous day wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so weak towards her blood. She wanted to make Emma happy that night, not sad. Not yet at least, not until she told her they needed to be away from each other.

She checked the time on the big clock that hung on the wall behind the bar and turned back to Emma, "If we hurry now, we can still order a pizza too."

Emma raised her head and revealed the surprise expression that was plastered on her face. "Really?"

Regina grabbed her coat and was already standing. She waved her hand and a couple of dollars appeared on the table. "At least the wine was good," she smiled as she saw Emma's questioning eyebrow.

Without really thinking, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and they rushed outside the restaurant, not stopping until they were on the car, laughing until their bellies hurt.

"Man, you sure can run on those heels!" Emma exclaimed once the laughter was gone.

"Everyone had their skills," Regina shrugged with a proud smile. Emma nodded and laughed softly this time. The Mayor could hear the drumming on her ears, caused by the run, and it took her a few deep breaths to stay in place.

She put on her seatbelt, both to have a physical restrain and for security—she still didn't quite trusted that car. She wouldn't let her instincts ruin the night. Emma didn't seem to notice it and just started the car, smiling broadly.

"Let's get pizza!"

* * *

When Regina found the keys inside her bag and inserted them on the door, Emma was still laughing, the tears now forming in her eyes. "I swear to god that kid's face when you ordered the pizza was priceless. He couldn't believe it."

Regina, who had been laughing along, now was grinning widely as she finally opened the door. "I don't know why. Everyone eats pizza," she said shrugging.

Emma rolled her eyes, changing the two boxes of pizza from hand to hand since they were still too warm. "Everyone in town has seen you only eating salads at Granny's. I think, besides Henry, I'm the only one who has seen you actually eating fries."

"That's because unlike childish people, I actually really like salads," Regina half mocked at Emma. "Now please be a dear and get ready the food. I'm going to tell Henry we're here."

Emma nodded and entered the kitchen with determination. Regina noticed how good Emma fit in her house and shook her head at her own thoughts as she ascended the stairs. They had fun on the way home, more than she had had in a long time. So much she had almost forgotten about her lust for Emma's blood.

Regina was smiling inwardly as she opened Henry's door, but it faded when she saw it was empty. She checked everywhere in the room but there was no sign of him. She ran and checked all the other rooms upstairs but they were all empty. Rushing downstairs, she called for the other woman, "Emma? Henry's not here!"

She was already panicking, thinking about all the possible scenarios that could have happened. She was so scared about the thought of something happening to her son she didn't notice Emma was leaving the kitchen, so she stumbled upon her.

As soon as she saw her, Regina started to talk, letting it all out in a rush, "Emma, Henry's not here. I checked all the rooms and there is no sign of him and I—"

Emma placed her hands on Regina's arms and squeezed, "Relax I know."

"You _know?_ " Regina replied, slightly surprised. Why wasn't Emma worried? Regina was sure she was about to have a heart attack.

"He left a note. He's okay." Emma's thumb caressed Regina's arm until the other woman's breathing came to a normal rhythm before she reached for her pocket. She handed Regina a note where she could read in Henry's handwriting: **I'm out with Ben. I'll be fine. Don't kill me, I love you.**

Regina read it twice and then raised her head, "I'm so going to kill him."

Emma laughed softly and took the note from Regina's hand, saving it from ending scrunched as a ball. "He's a teenager Regina. Be thankful you didn't find him _here_ with Ben."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean here with…Oh." Emma nodded and the Mayor's frown grew deeper. "I'll text him anyways."

"Good idea but let's eat please. You may not need food but I'm _dying_ of hunger," Emma pleaded, her hands still clasping the other woman's arms.

The mention on hunger made Regina's stomach rumble, feeling Emma's blood rush. They were so close she could feel it running through the Sheriff's veins. She licked her lips before she could help herself and was thankful Emma 's attention was on something else so she didn't notice.

Emma chuckled and turned to return to the kitchen, "Guess I'm not the only one hungry!"

Regina followed, not being able to stop from eyeing Emma's ass as she walked, and bit her lips. "You don't know how much," she muttered to herself.

* * *

After Regina received a reply from Henry telling her everything was okay, both women relaxed and ate the pizza. Regina drank from her own glass of blood and felt her hunger settle down a little in her stomach, but she notice it wasn't enough by far. Not now that Emma was seating so close to her.

She tried to focus on the conversation as it flowed so easily between them. For once in a long time, they were like they used to be and even better. They shared laughter and experiences. Emma asked some things she still didn't quite understand about vampires and Regina was happy to answer all she knew, thankful Emma was taking so much effort to understand all of her. Emma listened with rapt attention and she didn't know if it was because Emma was starting her second beer but she swore her green eyes were shinning as she listened. It was the best night Regina had had in a really long time.

That fact hurt her even more. It was the best night they had spent together and she was about to ruin it. She couldn't stretch it any longer; they had already finished the pizza and Emma stood to pick everything up.

Regina helped her and swallowed before clearing her throat, "Would you like to finish your beer at the study?"

She felt Emma's pulse accelerating and her heart sunk; she probably thought something would happen between them that night and Regina wished she was right, but fate had another plans for her. She motioned her to follow her into the study, turning the lights off as she walked through the house. The only light on was the dim one on the room and the one coming from the fire Regina had started.

Emma took a seat on the large couch while Regina poured a drink for herself. She couldn't get drunk, not even tipsy, but old habits die hard so she grabbed the glass and took a seat next to Emma.

Usually they would seat on opposite sides, each one on a different sofa, but that night Regina needed her close. She needed her to anchor her, just one last time. She took a breath and turned to Emma.

"I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy the chapter.

_"_ _There's something I need to tell you"_

Emma looked at her expectantly from her side of the couch. A smile was tugging at her lips and Regina stared mesmerized at them; Emma seemed so…hopeful. She forced herself to look away from her pink lips before she gave into the urge to kiss the hell out of them and biting them.

Her head was a mess and the hunger she felt for Emma, not only her blood, only made everything harder than it already was. She had to tell her now; she had to explain it to her. Instead, she blurted out, "Henry and Ben are probably dating."

Emma blinked once at her before laughing softly. "Yeah. He seems pretty smitten about that kid. I just hope he's good for Henry."

Regina nodded, taking a sip of her drink and wishing alcohol actually worked on her body. "I hope that too," she said quietly.

She felt Emma's intense gaze on her. She knew Emma felt there was something else, that their son's love life wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about. But Regina's eyes were fixed on the glass, running a finger absently over its edge while she focused on Emma's ever present heart beat.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked eventually, leaving the beer on he table in front of them. "You seem a bit off."

Regina nodded and smiled, surprised inwardly that it wasn't forced. "Yes. I was just thinking about tonight." It wasn't a lie; she had been going over the events of the night and how bright Emma's smile had been. And how happy that made her.

"I had fun," Emma smiled shyly at her. "Like, a lot of fun. I loved it."

Regina looked up at her and something inside her fluttered; Emma was practically beaming at her. She found she couldn't look away from those pink lips, but it's not like she wanted to. They were slightly parted, showing off the bottom of Emma's teeth as she smiled, and wet with beer probably. She was yearning to dig her teeth into those full lips and lap at the delicious blood that was running wild inside Emma's veins.

"I did too," she breathed out. Suddenly they were too close. Regina could feel where her blood was concentrating without looking at her. Pale cheeks were now flushed and it all came down below Emma's waist, between her legs. Regina swallowed but it wasn't enough as her mouth watered at the idea of biting her thighs, relishing on the thought of leaving marks there.

It was the feeling of Emma's blood rush, claiming her. It was Emma's heartbeat, wild and fast. It was Emma's sweet aroma; it was her lips, waiting for her to kiss them. The shallow breathing that made her chest brush Regina's arm ever so slightly. It was _Emma_ ; she was driving her wild and Regina didn't know how much longer she could control herself.

As Emma leaned slightly in, not enough for their lips to meet but enough for Regina to take the hint, the Mayor held her breath. She was there, just a breath away. Just tonight. Just one kiss.

Regina leaned her forehead against Emma and closed her eyes. She really wanted to, but she didn't want to hurt her. "Emma," she whispered like a plea.

Without a second thought Emma closed the space between them and their lips met. They remained like that for a while until Regina really took in what was happening. Her whole body felt a magnetic tug towards Emma and kissed back eagerly. Her hands clenched tightly into the collar of Emma's jacket, holding on to dear life as she deepened the kiss.

She had imagined that moment for so long, so many times, but nothing could be compared to the real feeling of Emma's lips upon hers, her tongue playing with hers. Regina moaned in her mouth, not being able to stay under control anymore, and she moved to straddle Emma's hips, sitting on her lap.

Regina kept tugging at Emma's jacket, keeping it closer, almost afraid that if she let go it would end forever. And afraid that once their lips separated, Regina succumbed to her hunger and bit her neck. So she kept kissing her, savouring every inch of Emma's mouth until their lips were bruised and Regina's lipstick was smeared all over both faces.

Emma finally separated when she felt her lungs claiming for air and smiled breathlessly at Regina, "Wow."

Regina's lips turned into a soft smile but she stopped when her eyes fell on Emma's neck; she could see the vein there, beating wildly, almost ripping the now flushed skin. She could feel the blood there, red liquid waiting for her to drink it.

Her fangs grew inside her mouth, brushing her sharp ends against her tongue, as her thumb softly caressed Emma's neck. She could feel her pulse and she watched in amazement how the vein moved beneath her finger.

Emma's eyes lowered from Regina's to her mouth, and gasped softly as she noticed the tip of her teeth sneaking under her lips. She noticed Regina's thumb on her neck and tilted her head. "Bite me," she sighed.

Regina woke up from her trance and looked up at Emma, although she didn't remove her finger from her neck. The Sheriff's eyes were darker than usual and full with want, but there was something else. Regina shook her head, "No…I can't…I…"

"It's okay Regina. Do it."

Regina's eyes came back to the vein beneath her finger, still calling for her, but she still shook her head again, looking back up. "It's too strong. I don't know if I will be able to stop."

Emma cupped her chin and made sure Regina was looking into her eyes. "I know you will. I trust you."

Regina licked her lips and swallowed. She could still feel Emma's pulse and the pull was so strong. It would be just one bite, just one taste. She could stop and if not, Emma could stop her. She wanted to do it, but not there.

Regina kissed Emma, not as eagerly as the first time, but pouring every emotion she felt for the blonde into the kiss. When she felt the other woman relax into her arms, she transported them to her room, landing on her bed on the same position. Emma barely noticed as Regina's lips trailed a path down her jaw. She kissed every inch of skin she found, relishing into Emma's scent as she went lower.

Regina darted out her tongue, licking her way down, feeling her pulse racing against her tongue, until her mouth hovered over a vein. She could feel it brushing her mouth every time it stood out before going back down. She hesitated for a second, but then she felt Emma's fingers curling in her dark hair, encouraging her as she tilted her head to give her more room. Regina dragged her fangs along her tendon before finally biting the soft patch of skin.

Her mind instantly swirled.

The blood poured on her tongue and she thought she was about to pass out. Emma grunted as Regina sucked and licked everywhere. She could feel the energy on her body reaching its top and she still wanted more; it was invigorating. The imagined it would taste sweet, like Emma, but it was bittersweet and so delicious, even more than she would've ever thought.

No matter what blood she ever tried on the future, she knew none would be better than Emma's. She moaned and sucked, feeling Emma's fingers fisting her hair and pulling her closer. Regina licked the small wound and ignored Emma's commands, feeling a sudden urge to kiss her. Their lips crushed together in a searing kiss. She pinned Emma against the headboard of her bed as her hands ran over her body, but she grunted when she noticed Emma still had her clothes on.

She waved her hands and left her only on her underwear, stopping for a second to watch marvelled the trembling body beneath her. Before she could reattach her lips to the other woman's skin, Emma stopped her. Waving her hands, Regina's clothes disappeared, even her underwear.

"Fuck," Emma breathed at the sight and Regina smirked.

Regina ran her teeth down Emma's collarbone, not too hard to actually wound but enough for Emma to hiss with pleasure as she did so. When Regina's mouth arrived at the edge of her bra, she ripped it in half at the front and buried her face in the new discovered flesh, worshipping it. She heard Emma moaning over her head as she flicked her tongue and smirked against her nipple; Emma was so very much a screamer.

She helped her lower down on the bed, making her comfortable before keeping the trail of kisses down her ribs. After kissing each one of them, Regina positioned lower and with one swift move, she ripped Emma's panties too. Waving her hand, soundproofing the room in case their son arrived home, Regina licked her lips as she watched the scene in front of her.

Emma's eyes were closed, not being able to handle the anticipation, and her body was squirming. Regina brushed a finger over her neck, picking up the rests of the last drops of blood that remained there and Emma opened her eyes just in time to watch her lick her fingers clean with a satisfied hum.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Emma growled and her hips bucked, making Regina smirk at her impatience. She lowered herself, opening her strong legs to take her place between them. Regina dragged her fangs along Emma's inner thigh, making it tremble, and watched how the skin flushed, not quite breaking but almost there.

However Regina resisted the urge to dig her teeth on the soft flesh and continued her way up until her breath hits Emma's core, making her moan loudly. "Fuck me Regina."

She doesn't need to be told twice and she captures Emma's clit with her lips, closing her own eyes at the pleasure of finally doing what she had wanted for so long. Soon Emma's hands were on her head, guiding her as her hips bucked on Regina's mouth, almost riding her. It was with a final thrust that Regina tasted Emma as she came in her mouth with a scream that echoed on the walls.

Before Emma could come down from the clouds, Regina entered her with two fingers, dragging another breathy moan from Emma's lips. She watched her, memorizing every movement, every sound and every breath from Emma as she continued the administrations, picking up the speed.

She felt the own throb between her legs, aching for some release, so she sneaked a leg between Emma's legs and, while thrusting inside her, she rode Emma. Her free hand pinched the other woman's nipple and, as Emma's chest arched for more, she lowered down and sucked it into her mouth, only stopping to place soft bites and lapping at it.

Both bodies were sweating, moving against each other with no other care in the world but to pleasure themselves. Regina felt both hers and Emma's pulse falling into a raged rhythm, creating a harmony in her ears that was completed with their names moaned between breaths. The night bowed to them; it was theirs.

Regina felt Emma's pulse becoming erratic and used that advantage to ride harder against her and finally exploding at the same time. As they caught their breaths, Regina's hand moved to cup Emma's ass before coming back between her legs and Emma smirked.

"You're restless," she said breathless. Regina only smirked back at her and kissed her again. She didn't know how she could think one kiss would be enough. It would be like taking a breath to never breathe again, like drinking a drop of water when you're thirsty.

Regina realised she would never have enough of Emma Swan and for that moment she felt that everything was right in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma knew she wasn't in her bed before she could open her eyes. The sheets were softer and they smelled like flowers, while hers still smelled like they had been kept into a box for too long—which they had. However it wasn't that what really gave her the clue of her current location.

She felt a weigh on top of her as soon as she was conscious. Regina was sprawled over her, a leg crossing Emma's lower body while an arm held her captive, her hand resting lazily over her ribs. Not like Emma wanted to leave; she was actually enjoying this situation far too much.

Regina's head was resting on her shoulder, so she couldn't see her face, but when Emma shifted her body very slightly, Regina reacted by holding her closer and nuzzling Emma's neck, mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

There was one other thing she noticed: both of them were still naked. With a smirk she remembered the night before. She glanced at the clock and realised she had barely slept for a couple hours, since they had been going all night. Regina's energy never seemed to be consumed and Emma was sure as hell she would not let that opportunity pass on her watch.

Finally, after collapsing on the bed, they had decided to give it a rest. It had been around 4:30 am when Emma last glanced at the clock before drifting to sleep. There was no doubt it had been the best night of Emma's life, and by the way her body ached when she moved slightly, she would have it present for a few days.

She blamed it to her blood. It had seemed to give Regina the last push she needed and dove her into a hurricane of energy; she never seemed to be satiated. Emma remembered the look on her eyes when she had dipped her head between her legs with a smirk and felt the same spot throb only at the memory.

All the times she had imagined having sex with Regina—and they weren't a few—couldn't compare to the actual feeling of the other woman's body rocking against her. Regina's moaning desperately in her ear, biting playfully and sucking her earlobe. Her body had felt on fire for hours and even after they had stopped, she could still feel it tingling against Regina's touch.

Tentatively Emma raised a hand and passed through Regina's head, eliciting a soft hum from her, echoing in her chest. She continued doing it absently as she bit her lip. This, spending time with Regina, having wild sex with her and then waking up to her body pressed against her own? Emma was sure this was what heaven felt on earth. Hell, even without the sex it felt like heaven. And more than that; it felt like home.

When Emma shifted on the bed, Regina slowly left the slumber behind and took in where she was. Her body was pressed against Emma and they fit perfectly. She slid closer to her, still not revealing she was awake almost afraid she wasn't and it was just a dream.

But it wasn't. Last night had happened; it was real.

Suddenly Emma's hand started to run through her head softly and Regina melted. There, half hugging half lying on top of Emma, she felt safe. She let herself enjoy the moment, pushing back the reason she had admitted in the first place to go out for dinner with Emma.

She remembered the previous night and she searched in her memory for a time when she had had such a great time in her life, but the only thing she could come up was a few moments with Henry as a little child. Dinner had been better than she had ever expected and realised it was because it had been simple.

But then, when she had meant to explain Emma…She felt something switching in her low belly at the memory it. When Emma had made her look at her and told her she trusted her, Regina had felt her heart stop. Maybe it had been her words, or the way the deep green of her eyes had made her feel safe, maybe it was a combination of both, but for once Regina had felt like it was okay.

And it had been. Finally tasting Emma's blood had been quite an experience and she was sure she would never forget the bittersweet taste of it as she licked it from her neck. Nothing would ever taste remotely better for her. And it had filled her with so much energy.

And she had stopped. Regina had been afraid of wanting it so much she would actually kill Emma, but she had stopped it. Emma had been right believing in her. However, the hunger for Emma wasn't that easy to satiate and after hours of making her dig her nails on her back as she came repeatedly, Regina felt it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to keep doing that for the rest of her life.

Finally Regina stirred slightly and groaned, raising her head to meet Emma's eyes. The blonde's face light up and she was pining Regina with a happy grin. And Regina's stomach fluttered traitorously; making Emma smile like that was what she wanted to keep doing for the rest of her life.

"Hey," she said, her voice still hoarse from the sleep.

Emma's smile widened as she looked at her, "Hey. You comfy down there?" Regina blushed slightly and was about to move away but Emma locked a strand of dark hair behind her ear reassuringly. "I am with you here."

Regina smiled shyly and her eyes travelled down, resting on the marks Emma had on her neck. She frowned and caressed the wound with her thumb, "I…I can make it go away."

"It's okay. I kind of like it." Regina looked up at Emma, who smiled triumphal, "I mean it's a proof that I actually slept with the one and only Regina Mills and that it was not a dream."

Regina chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I did left another marks to prove that."

"Oh but those are to our eyes only."

Laughing softly now, Regina nodded, "I see." She kept staring at the wound though, and eventually the frown took its place again on her forehead.

"What's on your mind?" Emma asked after a while.

Regina bit her lip and the furrow grew deeper. "I don't want to ruin this moment," she admitted. Emma rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Regina, who took the not-so-subtle hint. "Last night I really had to tell you something."

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh I thought this was…"

"Well it is…and it's not." Regina kept her eyes on Emma's neck, still feeling her pulse there. She thought with one taste it would end, but it was still _there_. "Your blood feels…like a good ice cream in a really hot day. I can feel you heart beat whenever you're close to me; I can feel your blood running through your veins, in your cheeks when you blush. When I told you it was too strong, I meant it."

She wanted to continue. She wanted to tell her she didn't want to hurt her and that she understood if Emma were to choose to walk away from her life. Instead, she blinked, the words forming a lump in her throat. Regina knew it was selfish, but if the idea of Emma walking away before made her chest hurt, _now_ it was unbearable.

She expected Emma to leave the bed, she _waited_ for it to come, but instead Emma raised her head by her chin to make her look at her. "You bit me."

It wasn't a question but Regina nodded. "You…drank my blood." Regina nodded again, the guilt written all over her face. "You stopped." Regina hesitated this time, but she ended up nodding slowly. "That's what matters"

"But what if next time I don't? What if you slice your finger again near me and I can't control myself? Or if for some reason I haven't fed and you come near me and—"

"We've been in those situations, and you have been able to control yourself Regina. You're stronger than you think," Emma interrupted her but the other woman still was not convinced, the scowl deep in her forehead.

"I don't want to hurt you," she insisted.

"And you won't." Emma cupped Regina's face this time, smiling reassuringly at her, "Regina I believe in you; you won't let that happen, I _know_ you. And you should believe a little more in yourself. You're strong and your love for the people you care for is strong too. I know I was an asshole and made you think you're not good enough and, trust me, I fully regret it and if I have to repeat it to you every day for the rest of the days, I will. You are enough, Regina."

There was a pause. They stared at each other and Emma knew Regina was looking for a trace of lie in her eyes, she knew the Mayor wanted to be sure about it before fully believing it. She apparently found what she was looking for when she smiled.

"So you just assumed I love you?"

It was time for Emma to blush as she cleared her throat. "Uhm, well…yes? Unless what you feel is just because of the hunger for my blood and this is all…," she frowned, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Regina rushed to let her know her feelings weren't powered by her bloodlust, placing a hand on Emma's cheek, "No, no, it's not like that. I've felt like this for a long time; it's just now that I have realised it."

Emma squinted her eyes at her, "Realise what?"

Reading the look in her eyes, Regina felt a smile tugging at her lips, "That I love you, Miss Swan."

A grin took place over the frown in Emma's face as her worries disappeared in thin air, "We're naked in bed, you're telling me you love me and you want to keep it formal 'Miss Swan-ing' me?"

"I didn't want you to get it over your head," Regina chuckled.

"Well, it is impossible to not to get it over my head because I love you too." Emma leaned in to kiss Regina when a knock on her door made them still.

"Mom? You okay?" they heard Henry's voice behind the door.

"Shit," Emma whispered. "Is it too bad if I forgot about our son?"

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile playing in her lips, as she unmade the soundproof spell she had casted on her room before answering him, "Yes, dear. Everything is fine."

He seemed to hesitate on the door but ended up waking away, much to relief of his mothers. Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina, "You soundproofed the room?"

"You really believed I was that negligent to not make sure our son didn't walk in and ended up traumatized for the rest of his life?" Regina inquired an eyebrow quirking up.

"Well…actually, yes," Emma admitted. Regina rolled her eyes, but leaned in to give her the kiss that had been interrupted. The previous night they had kissed plenty times, but it had been rushed and passionate. This time they took their time, relishing in the feeling of their lips finally together.

When they separated, Emma frowned with her eyes still closed, "Wait, just one more."

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma," Regina smiled, but still leaned in for another kiss. "We do have to deal with Henry though."

"What are we going to tell him?" Emma asked and Regina looked at her as she stood up from the bed, raising an eyebrow.

Emma gazed at Regina's naked body, still amazed by the fact that not so long ago she had run her tongue along those long legs, up to her—

"The truth of course." Emma blinked back at her face and tried to look like she hadn't just been distracted by the other woman's body. Regina smirked, "You are aware that I can feel your pulse right? And where all your blood is going."

Emma blushed and threw a pillow at her, "That's cheating."

Dodging the pillow, Regina's smile only grew wider and disappeared into the bathroom. Emma grabbed her shirt from the floor and followed her, leaning on the door frame. "So you're just going to tell Henry you desired me so much you were going on for hours fucking me?" she asked with a smug smile plastered on her face.

Regina, who was fixing her hair and make up, met her eyes on the mirror and rolled them, "I would rather to leave out the details."

The smugness on Emma's face only grew as she noticed her panties ripped near them on the floor, "You left me without any underwear."

Suddenly, Regina grabbed Emma by the collar of her blouse and kissed her hard, leaving Emma breathless once they separated. "Don't make me leave you without any clothes at all," she growled, making Emma gulp in arousal.

She watched Regina putting her robe on, after selecting two pieces of underwear for herself. When she was at the door, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob to look at Emma behind her shoulder. "Coming?"

* * *

Henry raised his head from his bowl of cereals and watched his mother enter the kitchen in silence. The minute they came in he sensed something was different. It wasn't the first time Emma stayed the night at Regina's; sometimes she would crash in the guest room when it got too late. That wasn't what was different.

But it definitely was how nervous Emma seemed to be. He watched how they prepared they own breakfast without a word, Emma making coffee while Regina put some bread on the toaster.

He squinted his eyes at them and when Emma turned with a mug on her hand, she smiled weakly. That was enough for him to know. He hid a smile behind the bowl as he took another spoonful of cereals.

When Regina turned, a plate of toasts in one hand and a mug of blood in the other, she took a seat between them. "How was your date night Henry?"

He choked on his breakfast and Emma helped him tapping his back. When he stopped coughing, he cleared his throat, "Uh…okay."

"Just okay?" Regina asked while putting some butter on a toast. Something in her tone made both Emma and Henry know she was about to snap. "You disobeyed me and snuck out past your bed time to see a boy and it was just _okay_?"

Henry looked up at Emma, searching for a friendly hand but she shrugged and mouthed, "You screwed up." He narrowed his eyes at her and showed her his tongue before turning to Regina.

"Everything was fine. We just played Alien Invasion for a while," he tried.

Regina let out a strained smile, "Oh so you didn't sneak out to have sex with him. I'm much relieved now."

"Mom!" Henry protested, his ears red with embarrassment. Regina finally looked up at him.

"If you want to go see Ben, that's fine with me, but tell me first. And I'm not talking about a note on the fridge, I'm talking about at least a text before I come home to find it empty," she told him softer this time, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah kid, she panicked," Emma chimed in, earning a glare from Regina.

"I did not."

Emma looked at Henry and shook her head, "She did."

"Whatever. My point is that I got worried and a text sooner would've been nice," Regina said coming back to him.

"Okay, sorry mom," he apologized lowering his head. She squeezed his hand and smiled, turning back to her breakfast. Henry waited for it to come but after a while, they remained silent. "So that's all?"

"What do you mean 'all'?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

He looked in between his two mothers and raised his eyebrow, "You totally banged."

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed, her face flushed.

"Sorry…but you did right?"

Emma eyed Regina by the corned of her eye and took a breath, "What we have done or haven't done is not the matter in this but yes, we're together."

"You are?

"We are?" Regina asked in unison to their son.

If it was possible, Emma blushed even more, "Well, yeah. I mean I thought so? If you want to…"

"Ugh, you look like two teenagers in love," Henry commented, smiling behind the spoon.

"Henry!" Regina reprimanded him, but then looked at Emma with a smile, "I do."

They smiled at each other for a moment until Henry cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm still here."

"Yes and you're grounded," Regina said, trying to conceal the smile but still failing.

"But why?" he protested.

Glaring at him, she raised her eyebrows, "You know why, young man."

He pouted and took his bowl, "But I still can go to the park today right? I told Ben I would go with him to walk his dog."

Emma placed her hand on Regina's arm, making her look at the Sheriff. Emma raised her eyebrows and Regina understood at the moment, turning back at Henry, "Okay, go. But you're washing the dishes all this week."

He smiled and kissed her in her forehead, "Thanks mom. Don't forget your blood." Then he went to Emma and raised her hand to high five her, "Thank you for taming the beast."

"Henry," Regina warned behind them and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving! See you later, moms," he said before scurrying out of the kitchen. Both of his mothers stared for a moment to the door where he had disappeared.

"I love to see you two together," Emma said quietly, coming back at her mug. Regina looked at her and noticed the soft pout in Emma's mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching for her. Emma smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Regina raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all and Emma sighed, "I just feel like I've missed things sometimes. Like we're okay and stuff but your relationship is different than mine with him."

"Yes, because you're the cool mom," Regina smiled, making Emma raise one eyebrow. "The fact that is different doesn't mean it's less that yours. You have one thing that is very special and no one can take that away from you two. And you may have missed things, but you're here now and I will personally make sure you don't miss a thing in his life."

Emma's lips tugged upwards and she smiled, "And you wanted to kill me when I first got here."

Regina shrugged, "Misconceptions typical of the first times." That made Emma laugh softly and her heart warmed, "If you ever feel left out, you can talk to me or to Henry. I can assure you we don't want that."

Emma nodded and smiled, more convincingly this time, "I know." Regina glared at her and she laughed again, "Really, I know."

"Okay," Regina conceded. "Now give me a kiss before you drive me crazy."

Leaning in, their lips touched and they relaxed at the same time. Regina cupped Emma's face softly and her thumb drew circles as she kissed her, making sure it reassured her.

Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's and smiled, "I know it's like super soon but I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

* * *

**A few months later.**

"Moooooom! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Henry shouted from the front door. He checked himself in the mirror and fixed his bow tie for the tenth time in five minutes.

"You're making me nervous. Come here," Emma said motioning him to turn around. She fixed his bow tie again, since every time he tried to fix it, he made it worse.

" _I'm_ nervous. And mom is taking forever," he complained, glancing at the clock.

Emma opened her mouth to speak when Regina interrupted her, rushing down the stairs, "I'm here, I'm here. I was just looking for something." She positioned in front of Henry and in the collar of his jacket she put two pins. "Voilá."

She stepped backwards and looked at her son, even taller than before and wearing a suit. Emma noticed the two pins and smiled widely, taking Regina's hand and squeezing grateful. Henry looked down to look at them too and smiled; they were a small swan and a crown.

"I ordered them a while ago and I couldn't find them anywhere. It's so you know you can always count on us for anything," Regina explained, holding back the tears. Henry hugged both of them in a bear hug in response.

"Okay don't make my cry. We're late and we have to go now," he said sniffing. He pushed them outside while they laughed and they made their way to the car, much to Henry's relief.

However Regina stopped on her tracks, "Wait, I forgot—"

Emma grabbed her hand, stopping her from running into the house and lifted a cup with her other hand, "Don't worry, I've got your blood. Now let's go or Henry will kill us."

Regina smiled at her and kissed her, but it didn't last long since Henry shout at them from the car. While they got inside the car, Henry pulled out his phone and texted Ben.

**Finally going! I'll see you in a minute.**

* * *

"Henry Mills." Snow nudged the principal of the school and she cleared her throat, "Sorry. Henry Swan Mills."

The crowd burst into clapping and cheering, Emma and Regina standing up among the people. Henry got up to the stage and picked up his diploma, leaning to let Snow put him his band over his neck. Not being able to hold it together, Snow hugged him tight before letting a flushed Henry go. He turned and smiled at his mothers, slightly embarrassed with the show his family was giving.

When he left the stage and the principal called for another kid, Emma and Regina took a seat with tears in their eyes. "I can't believe he already graduated," Regina said, wiping her tears with a tissue.

Emma sniffed and nodded, "He's so grown up already." She grabbed Regina's hand, "Thank you for the name think by the way. It wasn't necessary."

"I know, but I wanted it that way." Regina squeezed her hand and they watched the rest of the ceremony. When it finished, they rushed to get to Henry, who was talking to his friends. Emma and Regina trapped him in a tight hug by surprise, making him gasp. "Hey moms."

"I'm so proud of you," Regina smiled between tears, cupping his face with a hand.

"Yeah, who though you would go this far," Emma joked, earning a glare from Henry. They laughed together and then Regina turned to the other boy that was waiting next to their son.

"Ben, come here. I need to get a picture of this." She grabbed him and dragged him next to a very flushed Henry. Emma and Regina pulled out their phones and started to snap pictures at them at the same time.

"C'mon, you can smile more than that kid," Emma directed him as she filled her camera roll.

"A kiss?" Regina tried and Henry protested.

"Mom really?" She nodded eagerly and waited, phone in place, ready to press the button. Henry turned to Ben and smiled slightly, "Sorry, they're too much."

"You know I'm okay with your crazy family, Hen. They're pretty cool," Ben laughed it off.

"Well, just in case," Henry insisted and Ben rolled his eyes, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and kissing him. They heard whistles and cheering from behind, coming from Emma and Regina.

Suddenly Regina tugged at Henry, "Okay, okay. Photo taken, you can leave that for later." Henry laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I can take a pic of you three if you want," Ben offered and soon he had Emma's and Regina's phone in his hand, snapping pictures with both of them under orders of the two women. When they decided a thousand pictures more and less were enough, Emma and Regina let them go with their friends, both checking the pictures.

Regina smiled at her phone when she found her favourite. In it, Emma was fixing Henry's bow tie while Regina was looking at them adoringly. Emma leaned on her, sneaking a hand on her waist, holding her and felt her pulse. Yes, she still was a vampire and Emma's blood still was really tempting and she would have to live with that for the rest of days. But looking into the future, Regina couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked reading this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you for all the comments and kudos that keep me going through this, they make my day. This is the end of this story but definitely it's isn't the end of swan queen! You can follow me on twitter (Mistress_Venom) and on pinterest (helenadm95) where I post boards of my fics. Thank you again!:)


End file.
